Ghost Of You
by some red emotions
Summary: Além de sua voz incrível e seu senso de moda impecável, Kurt cresceu com outro dom o qual faria qualquer um passar noites acordados. Quando Burt foi para o hospital após um ataque do coração, Kurt encontrou a alma perdida de um garoto de olhos dourados e misteriosos.
1. Chapter 1

**Autora: Paula R.  
Ship: Kurt Hummel e Blaine Anderson  
Censura: T****  
Disclaimer: Todos os personagens pertencem a Ryan Murphy e a Fox.  
Avisos: Essa história é AU (universo alternativo), por isso alguns personagens podem fugir de suas características físicas e/ou psicológicas originais. Nessa história, temas como vida após a morte, possessão e questões religiosas serão abordados, mas não necessariamente condizem com minhas opiniões e visões dos assuntos citados.  
Sinopse: Há uma voz no ar dizendo 'não olhe para trás'. Há uma voz que está sempre presente.**

Ghost Of You

Parte I

Às vezes é possível estar sozinho e não se sentir só; você sabe que há, em algum lugar, alguém que se importa. É possível estar em um cômodo lotado e sentir a solidão penetrando-lhe sem pena; ninguém ao seu redor se dá ao trabalho de sequer tentar se importar. Mas às vezes você tem de tudo; pessoas que lhe amam incondicionalmente e seu ego está cheio com a convicção de que essas pessoas realmente se importam. Isso até você perder tudo e cair como um boneco que acompanha um ventríloquo e teve suas linhas cortadas.

Kurt ainda podia ouvir a cantoria de Rachel, sua voz soando longa e interminável com um agudo final e desnecessário, e fechou os olhos para tentar bloquear tudo ao seu redor. Rachel não deveria estar ali; nem Mercedes nem Quinn. Ele não precisava de suas preces nem de suas palavras de consolo. Kurt só precisava que seu pai saísse do coma no qual ele se encontrava ou que ele apenas apertasse sua mão de volta. Qualquer coisa, qualquer sinal para fazer com quê o peso da solidão não fosse tão insuportável.

Ao abrir os olhos, Kurt captou um movimento à sua frente, o que o fez lembrar que ele nunca estava realmente sozinho. _Nunca. _Havia sempre um uivo no vento, passos, baques, vozes – murmuradas, sussurradas; ecos e choramingas, pedidos de ajuda.

Kurt olhou para o fim do corredor, onde havia um garoto com a expressão tão confusa que beirava o desespero, algo que o deixou desconfortável. Ele andava de um lado para o outro, olhando ao redor com os olhos arregalados e súplicas caiam de seus lábios sem parar. Quando o garoto olhou em sua direção e seus olhares se cruzaram ele pareceu suspirar aliviado. Longos segundos se passaram e, por fim, o garoto sumiu.

Sem poder evitar, Kurt suspirou aliviado e baixou a cabeça. Talvez ele estivesse sendo egoísta, mas Kurt não tinha nenhuma energia para lidar com problemas dos outros no momento, ele só queria que seu pai acordasse. Enquanto isso não acontecia, as últimas palavras de Burt ecoavam na mente de Kurt com um ritmo enlouquecedor, "Eu estou muito decepcionado com você, Kurt".

Balançando a cabeça violentamente e olhando para o teto com um movimento brusco, Kurt foi assaltado pelo silêncio do local; Rachel havia parado de cantar. Ao levantar-se, ele acabou tropeçando em seus próprios pés, mas recuperou seu equilíbrio em movimentos tontos. Kurt honestamente nunca se sentira tão cansado em sua vida.

Há dias ele não dormia, pois além de suas preocupações e a voz de seu pai o assombrando, os hematomas em seus braços, ombros e costas não o permitiam encontrar uma posição confortável na cama – ou em uma poltrona no quarto de hospital. Cada toque, por mais leve que fosse, fazia com que um choque corresse pelo seu corpo em uma dor excruciante. Fechando os olhos, ele quase podia ouvir o som estridente que ecoava pelos corredores quando seu corpo colidia contra as fileiras de armários.

Kurt olhou pela janela do quarto e encontrou as meninas com os olhos fechados, murmurando para si mesmas. Exausto, ele entrou no quarto e evitou contato visual com qualquer uma delas, mantendo seus olhos fixos no chão ao falar.

- Por favor, eu gostaria de ficar sozinho com meu pai.

- Kurt, nós... – Mercedes começou.

- Por favor. – Ele repetiu mais firmemente, quase voraz.

Enquanto elas se levantavam para se retirar, Kurt permaneceu fitando um ponto qualquer próximo a seus pés. Os sapatos brancos de Quinn invadiram seu campo de visão e ele sentiu uma mão apertando seu ombro no que deveria ser um ato de tentativa de confortá-lo, mas acabou pressionando um de seus hematomas formados mais recentemente. Com hostilidade e um chiado involuntário, Kurt se afastou com certa violência, fechando os olhos quando a lembrança do abuso do dia anterior o atingiu como um raio.

- Kurt... – Ele ouviu a voz de Quinn soar trêmula.

- Quinn, não adianta. – Rachel sussurrou e poucos segundos depois a porta fechou, deixando-o sozinho.

Com passos pesados e com a respiração alterada, Kurt puxou uma cadeira para junto da cama e sentou-se. Olhar para a figura imóvel de seu pai fez com que um nó se formasse em sua garganta e um soluço abalou seu corpo antes que ele pudesse impedi-lo.

Lágrimas quentes desceram sem parar, soluços fazendo seu corpo inteiro tremer. Ele chorou por seu pai, pelo medo de perdê-lo, pela solidão que o consumia. Ele chorou pelos hematomas em suas costas, pelas raspadinhas jogadas em seu rosto, pelos neandertais que o chamavam de aberração. E mesmo quando o cansaço ganhou a disputa e Kurt pegou no sono com sua cabeça apoiada no colchão da cama, as lágrimas ainda molharam o lençol estupidamente branco.

* * *

Kurt acordou algumas horas depois, sentindo seu pescoço doendo e um peso enorme em suas costas. Resmungando baixinho, ele levantou a cabeça e esfregou os olhos. Seu pai continuava do mesmo jeito, imóvel, mas um movimento próximo à janela o chamou a atenção.

O garoto que Kurt havia visto mais cedo no corredor o observava, seus olhos brilhando cheios de esperança. Quando Kurt apenas levantou uma sobrancelha, o garoto sorriu e assentiu, lançando um olhar para Burt antes de sumir.

Em seus 16 anos de vida, Kurt já havia lidado com vários tipos de espíritos terrenos. Alguns foram violentos, outros dramáticos, alguns irritantes e outros céticos, alguns carregados de culpa e outros divertidos, mas ele nunca havia encontrado um que fosse tão passivo.

Sem energias para realmente se preocupar ou sequer pensar sobre o assunto, Kurt deu um beijo na testa de seu pai e caminhou pesadamente para fora do quarto, indo em direção ao banheiro. Ao adentrar o local, Kurt pôde sentir uma presença, mas fez seu caminho até a pia sem olhar ao redor. A água da torneira desceu fria e Kurt encheu suas palmas para jogá-la no rosto, passando as mãos molhadas pelos cabelos em seguida.

Ao endireitar sua coluna, Kurt deu de cara com seu reflexo no espelho e, se ele já não fosse acostumado com esses acontecimentos, teria gritado ao perceber que sua imagem não era a única sendo refletida. Sobre seu ombro, ele pôde ver o rosto esverdeado de uma jovem mulher. Seus olhos fundos estavam rodeados por grandes manchas roxas, seus lábios sem cor então se esticaram em um pequeno sorriso vitorioso.

- Eu preciso de ajuda. Me disseram que eu deveria procurá-lo. – Sua voz soou rouca e estrangulada.

- Quem disse? – Kurt perguntou apenas por curiosidade e virou-se para a jovem.

- Os outros que estão aqui no hospital. Eles estão sempre de olho em você. Eles sabem sobre o seu pai e sobre o seu dom. – Ela explicou como se contasse um segredo.

Kurt sabia sobre os outros espíritos terrenos que rondavam o hospital, ele podia ouvi-los durante a noite, bem após o horário de visitas, quando ele optava por dormir no hospital. Kurt os ouvia conversando; eles dividiam histórias sobre seus passamentos e as vidas que viveram, mas nenhum nunca viera pedir sua ajuda.

- Em que posso ajudá-la?

- Eu preciso que você dê um recado a minha mãe. Ela ainda está no hospital, mas você não irá alcançá-la se não correr. Meu nome é Susan, diga a ela que nos conhecemos na faculdade há alguns meses.

- Certo. – Kurt assentiu. Ele não acreditava que poderia se passar por um estudante de faculdade, mas achou melhor seguir com o plano. – E qual é a mensagem?

- Eu não gastei o dinheiro da venda do carro, está tudo guardado em um fundo falso da minha escrivaninha. Você precisa ser rápido.

Kurt correu pelos corredores, seguindo o caminho que Susan lhe sussurrava no ouvido. Ao encontrar a mãe de Susan, Kurt disse exatamente o que a jovem havia sugerido e entregou a mensagem com as mesmas palavras. A mulher, que já estava chorando quando Kurt se aproximou, tremeu com os enormes soluços que lhe escaparam. Agradecendo repetidamente, ela explicou que, sem aquele dinheiro, ela e as irmãs mais novas de Susan não teriam como comprar comida.

Kurt não era o maior fã de demonstrações de afeto, mas aceitou o abraço da mulher com bom grado. Por alguns segundos ele se permitiu sentir bem pelo alívio que havia proporcionado à desconhecida. Uma pequena brisa morna passou rapidamente pelo corredor e mesmo sem olhar ao redor, Kurt sabia que Susan havia feito a travessia em paz.

Os corredores estavam vazios senão pelos espíritos que o cumprimentaram simpaticamente enquanto Kurt fazia seu caminho até a lanchonete do hospital. O apetite há muito já se fora, mas um copo de café seria bem vindo.

A atendente do balcão não tivera nenhuma simpatia ao servir-lhe um copo com o líquido escaldante, quase o queimando através do plástico fino. Talvez seu mau-humor tivesse alguma relação com o espírito terreno que estava bagunçando todos os pedidos e sujando as mesas com os restos de comida deixados sobre as mesas. Kurt pôde ouvir a moça resmungar alguma coisa sobre seu trabalho nunca acabar naquele lugar.

Quando Kurt se sentou em uma das mesas limpas – as quais eram poucas –, o garoto de cabelos escuros que ele havia visto anteriormente no corredor e na janela do quarto de seu pai apareceu a alguns metros de distância. Na expressão do garoto havia um quê de curiosidade enquanto ele o observava.

Kurt ainda esperou por algum tempo depois que seu café acabou, dando ao garoto a oportunidade de se aproximar e pedir ajuda, mas ele permaneceu parado, apenas olhando.

Com um suspiro cansado, Kurt se levantou e fez seu caminho de volta para o quarto em passos lentos e pesados. Dentro do cômodo, nada havia mudado desde sua saída, então Kurt afundou-se na cadeira e segurou firmemente a mão de seu pai.

Mesmo que sem esperanças, Kurt murmurou mais algumas súplicas, algo que ele sempre fazia quando o medo parecia lhe consumir com mais voracidade. A única diferença foi que dessa vez Kurt obteve uma resposta.

A mão a qual Kurt estivera segurando contraiu-se sob sua palma e a pálpebras que estiveram fechadas por tanto tempo tremeram levemente, quase como se lutassem contra uma força invisível que as estivessem impedindo de se abrir.

- Pai? – Kurt chamou e sua voz soou desesperada, porém cheia de esperança. A mão de Burt deu um pequeno espasmo em resposta. – Enfermeira! – Ele gritou na direção do corredor e logo o quarto estava cheio, Kurt sendo obrigado a se afastar de seu pai. Lágrimas silenciosas desceram quentes por suas bochechas e algo em seu peito pareceu descontrair-se. Kurt respirou fundo; Burt estava bem.

* * *

Kurt ainda perdeu dois dias de aula depois de Burt ter voltado para casa. Carole só poderia trocar o horário do seu turno a partir da segunda-feira, então Kurt ficou com seu pai na quinta e na sexta apesar de todos os protestos.

No sábado de manhã, Kurt entrou na cozinha e foi recebido por seu pai resmungando sobre sua comida, que segundo ele era "sem graça e sem gosto" e segundo Kurt era "sem gordura e sem riscos para o coração". Finn achou a discussão hilária e passou a chamar a nova dieta de Burt de "Dieta Sem"; Kurt apenas revirou os olhos.

Na mesa, sentada ao lado de Burt, estava uma garotinha de feições pálidas e longas mechas loiras que caiam em cascata sobre seus ombros. Ela olhava para Burt com um pequeno sorriso.

- Temos companhia. – Kurt avisou, passando direto pela mesa e abrindo a geladeira.

- De novo? – Burt olhou ao redor inconscientemente, mas era em vão.

- Bom dia, Sr. Hummel. – A garotinha desejou, rindo. Seu sotaque era forte, mas Kurt não sabia dizer de onde era ela.

- Ela disse bom dia.

- Oh, é aquela garotinha novamente? Onde ela está? – Burt sorriu e olhou para onde Kurt apontou. – Bom dia, querida. – Ele desejou simpaticamente, ainda sem conseguir realmente focalizar os olhos no rosto da menina.

Às vezes eles recebiam visitas assim; algumas passageiras e outras constantes. Os espíritos que vinham em visita normalmente não procuravam nada em especial, alguns às vezes estavam curiosos em relação ao que ouviram dizer sobre o dom de Kurt e vinham checar por eles mesmos, mas sempre deixavam a casa mais animada.

Os únicos que sabiam sobre o que Kurt era capaz de fazer eram Burt e Carole, que ainda estavam pensando se seria uma boa ideia contar para Finn. O segredo poderia acabar se tornando demais para a cabeça do garoto e a última coisa que Kurt precisava era que Finn desse com a língua nos dentes e entregasse de bandeja mais um motivo para os idiotas da McKinley o chamarem de aberração.

Quando Kurt e Burt conversaram com Carole, a mulher ficou em choque por algumas horas. Ela então pediu um tempo sozinha e subiu as escadas para tomar um banho. Não foi fácil acalmá-la quando um dos espíritos escreveu uma mensagem no espelho condensado do banheiro bem diante de seus olhos. A mensagem dizia apenas "acredite" e sumiu antes que ela pudesse abrir a boca para gritar.

Três meses e mais algumas experiências depois, Carole bateu timidamente na porta do quarto de Kurt, uma foto já amarelada de tão antiga em suas mãos. Kurt fechou seu livro de geometria e fez um gesto para que ela se sentasse ao seu lado na cama.

- Kurt, esse é meu falecido marido Chris. – Ela estendeu a fotografia para Kurt, mas não tirou os olhos da imagem. – Eu queria saber se você já... Se você acha que... – Carole pigarreou e começou novamente. – Você me explicou como é importante que os... espíritos façam a travessia logo após sua morte e o quão perturbados e perdidos eles podem ficar caso isso não aconteça... Eu queria saber... Eu pensei que talvez você pudesse me dizer se ele fez a travessia.

Kurt olhou a foto com muita atenção, mas soltou um suspiro de derrota quando não conseguiu se lembrar do acontecido. Ao ver as lágrimas brilharem nos olhos de Carole, Kurt apressou-se em procurar uma solução.

- Eu era apenas um bebê quando ele morreu, mas minha mãe pode tê-lo ajudado.

- Sua mãe? – Carole franziu o cenho.

- Sim, ela não tinha o mesmo dom que eu, mas ela sempre foi sensível em relação a espíritos terrenos. Ela podia ouvi-los e falar com eles, mas não conseguia vê-los como eu consigo.

- Então você não tem como saber? – A voz de sua madrasta soou tão fraca que Kurt quis abraça-la.

- Eu posso perguntar... – Ele ofereceu com honestidade genuína.

Após receber um leve aceno de cabeça como resposta, Kurt virou-se para o garoto que estava sentado ao pé de sua cama com um livro apoiado em seus joelhos, respondendo a mesma questão de inglês pela centésima vez. O garoto olhou para Kurt com uma sobrancelha levantada e colocou o livro de lado, se aproximando para examinar a foto com cuidado e em seguida sumiu no ar.

Longos minutos se passaram e Carole trouxe a foto para junto do seu peito enquanto as lágrimas, que até então só haviam ameaçado cair, molhavam seu rosto sem piedade. Kurt esperou em silêncio e quando o garoto reapareceu, ele automaticamente alcançou a mão de Carole.

- Christopher Hudson, passamento por overdose?! – Quando Kurt assentiu, o garoto continuou. – Travessia feita cinco dias após a morte.

Kurt repetiu o que foi lhe dito e Carole não segurou mais os soluços. Sem pensar duas vezes, Kurt a envolveu em um abraço que ele esperava que fosse reconfortante e afagou suas costas carinhosamente.

- Obrigada, Kurt. Muito obrigada.

Vários meses já haviam se passado desde então e Carole, durante a maior parte do tempo, conseguia lidar bem com os acontecimentos diários.

Depois de tomar café da manhã, quando a garotinha já havia ido embora, seu pai resolvera comer direito e Carole estava fazendo panquecas para Finn, Kurt subiu até seu quarto para arrumar sua cama e separar a roupa suja por cor e tipo de tecido.

Àquela altura, Finn provavelmente já havia dito ao pessoal do New Directions que Burt havia saído do coma e estava em casa, sendo bem cuidado. Ninguém havia falado diretamente com ele ainda e Kurt sinceramente esperava por uma ligação, mas talvez eles achassem que Kurt ainda estava com raiva, levando em consideração seu comportamento quanto às tentativas de seus amigos de ajudarem-no.

Era sobre isso que Kurt estava pensando quando um cheiro forte de framboesa encheu o quarto. Ele olhou ao redor com o cenho franzido, mas não havia nenhuma indicação de onde o cheiro poderia estar vindo. Abrindo a porta, Kurt desceu um dos lances de escada, mas o cheiro ficava mais fraco conforme ele descia, então não tinha nenhuma relação com o que Carole estava cozinhando.

De volta em seu quarto, Kurt foi até o banheiro e checou cada um de seus produtos que estavam organizados no armário, mas nenhum deles era a fonte do cheiro. Já se dando por vencido, Kurt olhou ao redor mais uma vez e de repente o aroma se dissipou.

- Bom dia. – Uma voz macia desejou bem atrás dele e Kurt virou-se. O garoto que o estivera observando no hospital estava em pé no batente da porta do banheiro, sorrindo-lhe.

- Bom dia. – Kurt respondeu, ainda um tanto quanto confuso sobre o que havia acontecido com o aroma que desaparecera do ar tão rápido quanto surgira.

- Meu nome é Blaine. – Ele estendeu uma mão.

- Kurt. – Kurt apenas observou a mão que lhe fora estendida com uma sobrancelha erguida e após alguns segundos, Blaine a deixou cair ao seu lado, parecendo envergonhado.

- Kurt. – Blaine repetiu como se estivesse testando o jeito como o nome rolava em sua língua. – Prazer em conhecê-lo. Desculpe por ter aparecido sem avisar, mas eu não quis incomodá-lo no hospital. – Blaine pigarreou. – Fico feliz em saber que seu pai está melhor.

- Obrigado. – Ele permitiu-se sorrir levemente. – Em que posso ajudá-lo, Blaine?

- Eu não tenho certeza. – Blaine riu sem graça. – Eu precisava falar com você porque aparentemente você é a única pessoa que não está me ignorando. Eu tentei pedir ajuda no hospital, mas eles nem sequer olharam para mim.

Kurt suspirou e sentou-se na beirada da cama, olhando para o rosto contorcido com apreensão de Blaine. Eram raros os espíritos terrenos que recorriam a ele sem saber que estavam mortos e estes eram sempre os mais difíceis.

- Blaine, você sabe por que você estava no hospital?

- Não. Eu não consigo me lembrar, mas deve ter acontecido alguma coisa com meu pai, pois meu irmão estava lá também. Deve ter acontecido algo e por isso meu irmão não quis falar comigo. A culpa é minha. – Blaine havia começado a andar de um lado para o outro, as mãos na cintura e a cabeça baixa.

- Porque você acha que a culpa é sua? – Kurt forçou.

- Nós tivemos uma discussão idiota e eu fugi de casa. Eu só precisava caminhar um pouco, esfriar a cabeça. – Os passos de Blaine adquiriram um ritmo quase frenético sobre o piso.

- E o que aconteceu?

- Eu não lembro! – Ele respondeu cheio de frustração, passando as mãos pelos cabelos em um movimento que refletia nervosismo.

- Blaine. – Kurt chamou calmamente. – Talvez seu pai esteja bem e talvez _você _não esteja.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Blaine olhou para Kurt como se achasse que ele fosse louco.

- O que você acha que pode ter acontecido com seu pai? – Ele rebateu.

- Talvez ele tenha ido atrás de mim e se envolvido em um acidente.

- Blaine, vá para casa. Vá ver seu pai. Quando você tiver certeza do que aconteceu com ele, me procure novamente.

Ainda com a testa franzida e com um olhar desconfiado, Blaine sumiu.


	2. Parte II

**Aviso**: Essa história é baseada no seriado americano _Ghost Whisperer_.

Parte II

Kurt não teve noticias de Blaine pelo resto do fim de semana, então ele e Carole dedicaram seu tempo a Burt. No final da tarde de domingo, quase todo Glee Club apareceu à porta da casa dos Hudson-Hummel para fazer uma visita. Mercedes, Quinn e Rachel pediram desculpas pelo decorrido na quarta-feira e, após um abraço em grupo, se ocuparam em deixar Kurt a par dos acontecimentos dignos de novela que haviam se passado na McKinley durante sua ausência.

Na madrugada da segunda-feira, Kurt despertou sem nenhum motivo aparente. A única iluminação em seu quarto era a luz dos postes da rua que entravam pela janela. Olhando ao redor, Kurt não encontrou o motivo pelo qual havia acordado, mas havia algo diferente no ar.

De repente, a maçaneta da porta girou lentamente e esta se entreabriu com um rangido agudo. Ar frio invadiu o quarto violentamente, penetrando suas narinas e se infiltrando por debaixo de seus lençóis.

- É ele. – Uma voz desconhecida sussurrou vinda do corredor e a porta escancarou-se de supetão, convidando Kurt a explorar a escuridão adiante.

- Kurt. – Outra voz chamou sibilante.

Com os pelos de seus braços eriçados, Kurt levantou-se devagar, como se estivesse com medo de atiçar um animal selvagem, e seguiu até a porta. Colocando apenas a cabeça para fora, ele olhou ao redor e não encontrou nada além de uma escuridão anormal.

- Kurt. – Soou a mesma voz, um pouco mais desesperada e mais distante, vindo do andar inferior.

A cada passo que Kurt dava pelo corredor, mais a escuridão o consumia. Uma brisa fria subia por suas pernas e parecia penetrar-se sob sua pele. Ainda mais devagar, ele seguiu até a escada e um baque violento ecoou pela casa. Pego de surpresa, Kurt soltou uma exclamação e correu escada a baixo. O candelabro sobre a mesa de jantar balançava com uma velocidade assustadora e uma das cadeiras fora derrubada.

A porta da frente estava aberta e parada no batente havia uma figura negra, mas Kurt não podia ver nada além de sua silhueta. A figura se moveu faceira como uma criatura da noite cercando sua presa, se aproximando de Kurt com uma determinação selvagem. O candelabro se moveu ainda mais rápido e outra cadeira caiu com um estrondo maximizado pelo silêncio da casa.

De repente, tudo parou.

O candelabro brilhou sob a luz da lua, estático. A criatura observava Kurt com sua respiração ofegante e frenética, sua postura contorcida como a de um animal que se prepara para atacar. Longos segundos se passaram, Kurt se viu congelado onde estava, com sua respiração trêmula, seus olhos arregalados e seu coração batendo tão acelerado que parecia ecoar na escuridão. Então a criatura fez um movimento brusco.

- Kurt! – Uma mulher gritou, sua voz tão aguda que era ensurdecedora. Levando as mãos até os ouvidos para proteger-se, Kurt esperou.

Esperou pelo contato das garras em sua pele, rasgando-a, triturando-a. Esperou pelos dentes que romperiam as veias de seu pescoço. Esperou pelo grito inconsciente que destruiria sua garganta. Mas nada aconteceu.

Kurt abriu os olhos os quais nem percebera ter fechado, mas ainda não conseguiu enxergar nada além de escuridão. Então a temperatura do ambiente passou a subir tão rapidamente que Kurt achou que fosse sufocar. Fora difícil conseguir puxar o ar, ao que seus pulmões pareciam queimar. Levando a mão a garganta, ele pôde sentir uma corrente grossa que o apertava como a mão de um carrasco.

Kurt caiu de joelhos no chão, se apoiando em suas mãos, sentindo suas unhas arranhando o piso de madeira, um grito por socorro entalado em sua garganta congestionada. Lágrimas tortuosas escorreram pelo seu rosto, acabando com o pouco de dignidade que lhe restava naquele momento de tortura.

Quando uma golfada de ar finalmente fez seu caminho até seus pulmões novamente, Kurt conseguiu forças para se levantar. Tocando em seu pescoço, a única coisa que ele sentiu foi a maciez de sua pele pálida. Aproveitando para fugir daquela cena o mais rápido que podia, Kurt voltou para seu quarto após checar se estava tudo bem com seu pai, Carole e Finn.

Dentro do cômodo, ele foi atingido pelo cheiro de framboesa que sentira no sábado de manhã, mas seguiu até sua cama sem parar para pensar. Kurt pegou no sono no instante em que sua cabeça tocou o travesseiro.

* * *

Ao despertar de seu alarme, Kurt abriu os olhos e respirou fundo. Havia uma camada de suor frio sobre sua pele e seus lençóis estavam enrolados em suas pernas. Por um segundo Kurt se perguntou se os acontecimentos da noite passada haviam sido apenas um sonho.

- Kurt! – Ele ouviu Finn gritar e se sentiu aliviado ao ouvir a voz familiar, mas em seguida seu meio-irmão invadiu seu quarto como um furacão. – Oh, você está acordado!

- Excelente dedução do óbvio, Finn. Muito obrigado por invadir meu quarto com a educação de um homem das cavernas. – Kurt resmungou, levantando-se.

- Cara, você deveria pendurar um aviso na sua porta dizendo que está de mau-humor e não quer ser incomodado. – Finn sugeriu estupidamente.

- Por que você não tenta bater na porta como uma pessoa normal?! – Kurt rebateu, lançando um olhar assassino para Finn. – Quando eu disser "vá embora", este será seu aviso.

- Uau, okay! – Finn levantou as mãos em um sinal de defesa. – Entendi, foi mal!

- Desculpe, Finn. – Ele suspirou. – Eu não dormi bem, a culpa não é sua. Eu só preciso de um banho quente, vou descer logo.

Kurt agradeceu mentalmente pela água quente do chuveiro e removeu de sua pele todos os resquícios da noite conturbada que tivera. Com uma toalha enrolada em sua cintura, Kurt sentou-se na frente de sua penteadeira, hidratantes a posto e sua mente repassando os acontecimentos da noite anterior.

Na metade de sua rotina hidrante e quando sua mente estava presa a horas atrás, Kurt sentiu olhos queimando toda a extensão de suas costas. Olhando por cima do ombro, ele viu Blaine sentado na beira de sua cama, suas mãos contorcendo-se em seu colo e seus olhos viajando de Kurt para o chão freneticamente.

- Blaine. – Kurt cumprimentou com um leve aceno de cabeça e um pequeno sorriso.

Kurt não obteve nenhuma resposta e os olhos de Blaine se fixaram no chão. Com o cenho franzido em preocupação, Kurt voltou para seus hidratantes, agora distraído pela presença de Blaine. Longos minutos se passaram e Kurt estava quase no fim de sua rotina quando Blaine acabou com o silêncio.

- Kurt, eu não sei o que está acontecendo. Eu passei o final de semana em casa, mas ninguém me diz qual é o problema. Minha mãe parecia bem, mas então ela começou a chorar e não parou mais. Meu pai estava tomando uísque no café da manhã. Meu irmão Cooper está tentando controlá-los, mas eu o ouvi chorando a madrugada toda. – Blaine tomou fôlego e um soluço lhe escapou. – Ninguém fala comigo e eu sinto como se fosse enlouquecer.

Kurt escutou atentamente o que Blaine tinha a dizer e não pôde deixar de notar que ele estava usando um uniforme dessa vez. Azul com listras vermelhas na borda da lapela e com um D bordado na altura do peito.

- Eu não quero ter que voltar para o colégio hoje. Todos os meus amigos estão me ignorando. Eu entendo que eles estejam chateados comigo, mas eu não vejo como isso é necessário. – Blaine completou nervosamente, olhando para Kurt com um olhar desesperado.

- Blaine, porque seus amigos estariam chateados com você?

Blaine pareceu ter uma guerra interna por algum tempo. Kurt esperou em silêncio enquanto o outro garoto tentava decidir o que dizer, mas antes de Blaine sequer abrir a boca, o grito de Burt ecoou pela casa.

- Kurt, você vai se atrasar! – E em um piscar de olhos, Blaine sumiu.

Kurt suspirou frustrado. Ele precisava desvendar o mistério que era Blaine o mais rápido possível; quanto mais tempo o espírito ficasse preso a terra, mais difícil era sua travessia. E sua primeira pista era o blazer azul com o D bordado em vermelho.

Após trocar de roupa três – quatro – vezes, Kurt desceu a escada sem pressa. Desejando bom dia a todos, Kurt deu um beijo na cabeça de seu pai, outro na bochecha de seu Carole e um tapinha no ombro de Finn.

- Pai, você conhece algum colégio por aqui que adota o use de uniformes? – Ele perguntou inocente, com ar de quem puxa conversa.

- Em Lima? – Burt levantou uma sobrancelha e balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Não, nunca vi nenhuma.

- Eu sei que há uma em Westerville. – Carole sugeriu. – Atendi uma das alunas de lá um dia desses, mas é um colégio interno só para meninas.

- Você está pensando em sair da McKinley, Kurt? – Finn perguntou, soando desesperado. – Mas cara, e quanto ao Glee Club? As regionais já estão tão perto! Você não pode sair agora.

- Finn, se acalme. Eu não vou sair da McKinley, foi apenas curiosidade. – Kurt deu de ombros.

Finn encarou seu meio-irmão por alguns segundos e, por fim, voltou a prestar atenção em seu café da manhã. Seu pai, entretanto, continuou a encará-lo com uma expressão desconfiada, mas Kurt não poderia explicar a situação a seu pai com Finn presente.

Após um café da manhã silencioso, Kurt suspirou descontente ao ligar o rádio de seu carro e tirá-lo da garagem. Ele poderia ter dado uma carona a Finn, mas o garoto não parecia inclinado a soltar seu prato de cerais e Kurt queria chegar ao colégio antes de os corredores estarem lotados.

Kurt estava pulando pelas estações de rádio quando uma batida familiar começou a soar e Blaine apareceu no banco de passageiro com um sorriso satisfeito.

- Eu amo essa música! – Ele exclamou e alcançou o botão do volume.

Sua mão passou direito pelo aparelho e a música se transformou em pura estática. Blaine recolheu sua mão com violência e encarou o aparelho de som, que agora estava tendo dificuldade em sintonizar novamente na estação.

- O quê...? Como... Eu...? – Blaine olhou para Kurt com uma expressão horrorizada, seus olhos implorando por uma explicação racional para o que acabara de acontecer.

- Blaine, qual é a última coisa que você consegue se lembrar de antes de as pessoas começarem a lhe ignorar?

- Minha briga com meu pai. – Ele respondeu com a voz fraca.

- E sobre o que vocês estavam brigando?

- Eu... Eu não quero falar sobre isso.

- Blaine, se você quer ajuda, você precisa me dizer o que aconteceu. – Kurt insistiu, um pouco mais impaciente.

- Eu não quero que você pense nada errado sobre mim. – Blaine encarou seu colo e sacudiu a cabeça levemente.

- Eu prometo não julgar.

- Não, Kurt, você não está entendendo! Se eu disser, é provável que você não queira mais me ajudar! – Blaine soou exasperado.

- Blaine, honestamente, não há muita coisa que você possa me dizer que me fará desistir de ajudá-lo. – Kurt olhou para o lado do passageiro de soslaio e viu Blaine mordendo o lábio inferior e contorcendo as mãos em seu colo. – Okay, quando você quiser falar, você fala, mas eu devo dizer que quanto mais você adiar isso, mais difícil vai ficar. Você não tem nada a perder, Blaine.

- Kurt, você foi a única pessoa que não olhou para mim como se eu fosse invisível. Eu tenho _muito _a perder.

Kurt engoliu em seco e se sentiu incomodado por não dizer a Blaine que isso acontecia porque Blaine realmente era invisível e apenas Kurt podia vê-lo.

Blaine acompanhou Kurt durante o caminho até a McKinley, mas não disse mais nada. O rádio há muito já havia sido desligado e só se ouvia o barulho dos pneus no asfalto.

Durante suas duas primeiras aulas, Kurt assistiu enquanto Blaine tentava pegar um lápis que havia sido esquecido em uma cadeira vaga, mas sua mão continuava a atravessar o objeto. Em algum momento no almoço, Blaine sumiu e não se manifestou durante nenhuma outra aula.

Mais tarde, enquanto Kurt se apresentava no Glee Club – a pedido do Sr. Schuester –, Blaine apareceu sentado na cadeira onde Kurt estava previamente. Ele assistiu a apresentação com um pequeno sorriso no rosto e certa adoração em seu olhar. No final, apenas Kurt pôde ouvir suas palmas cheias de entusiasmo.

* * *

Burt estava sentado em sua poltrona preferida na sala de estar. Na TV, o noticiário falava algo sobre os índices de poluição no país quando a porta da frente se abriu e Kurt entrou com uma expressão cansada. Automaticamente Burt soube que o dia não havia sido muito bom.

- Oi, pai. – Ele cumprimentou sem muita emoção e jogou sua bolsa sobre o sofá.

- Como foi o dia hoje?

- Normal. – Kurt deu de ombros e fez uma careta de dor logo sem seguida. – Você já comeu? Onde está Carole?

- Não. Houve uma emergência no hospital e Carole saiu as pressas. – Burt falou calmamente, analisando seu filho com atenção.

- Vou preparar sanduíches para nós. Quando Finn chegar, eu começo o jantar.

- Eu pensei que ele vinha com você.

- Não, ele ficou no auditório com a Rachel. Eles tem alguma coisa pra ensaiar. – Kurt rolou os olhos, já antecipando mais um dos inúmeros duetos que os dois tinham mania de fazer.

- Ensaiar?! – Burt riu.

- Pai, por favor! – Kurt grunhiu e fez uma careta. – Eu não quero pensar em qualquer outra coisa que eles podem estar fazendo ao invés de ensaiar, muito obrigado.

Burt voltou a prestar atenção no noticiário ainda dando uma risadinha, ouvindo seu filho resmungar baixinho enquanto se dirigia a cozinha. Logo a casa estava cheia com o barulho de armários fechando e abrindo, panelas caindo e batendo, assim como a porta da geladeira. O jornalista na TV estava chamando o comercial quando a tela ficou preta e todas as luzes da casa se apagaram.

- Kurt! – Burt chamou. – Desligue os disjuntores.

Nada além de silêncio seguiu as palavras de Burt. Ele estava prestes a chamar seu filho novamente quando um baque forte soou vindo da cozinha.

- Kurt! – Ele gritou, pulando de seu lugar na poltrona.

Através da escuridão, Burt encontrou Kurt parado no centro da cozinha; seus olhos fechados e sua postura rígida. A respiração do garoto soava conturbada, sôfrega. A panela que ele estava segurando anteriormente agora se encontrava no chão, próxima a seu pé, e em sua outra mão uma faca permanecia firme.

Quando Burt deu um passo em direção a seu filho, Kurt abriu os olhos. Não havia nenhum vestígio dos olhos azuis sempre tão belos do garoto – seus glóbulos oculares estavam completamente brancos.

- Kurt. – Burt chamou manso. – Kurt, você está me ouvindo? Solte essa faca. Kurt!

O braço de Kurt se moveu de uma maneira robótica e lenta, contorcendo-se em um movimento perturbador. Burt tentou se aproximar, mas isso só fez com que a mão se movesse mais rapidamente.

- Afaste-se. – Kurt ordenou com sua voz soando sibilante, qualquer reminiscência de seu tom agudo havia sumido.

A lâmina brilhou no pescoço de Kurt, sua aparência fria era quase pecaminosa junto à pele pálida do garoto.

- Kurt, não. – Burt pôde sentir o desespero dominando seu corpo e obstruindo sua garganta, fazendo sua voz tremer.

A lâmina pressionou mais fortemente contra o pescoço de Kurt e rompeu o tecido imperdoavelmente. Um filete de sangue escorreu sorrateiro, manchando a pele de alabastro sem piedade. Um sorriso contorceu-se no rosto de Kurt, a malícia presente no simples gesto parecia completamente errada ao contrastar com as feições inocentes do garoto.

Antes que Burt pudesse sucumbir ao medo do que poderia acontecer em seguida, as luzes se acenderam e o corpo de Kurt cedeu, caindo brutalmente e inconsciente no chão

Burt caiu de joelhos ao lado de seu filho, puxando-o contra seu peito, o medo ainda abalando seu corpo. Com certa dificuldade, Burt o carregou até o sofá e o deitou confortavelmente. Seu rosto parecia calmo, inocente, e ele pôde ver traços do menininho que um dia chorara ao cair de sua bicicleta. A única coisa que deturpava essa imagem era o pequeno corte que marcava seu pescoço e Burt sentiu uma lágrima escorrendo por sua bochecha.

Quando Kurt abriu os olhos, suas íris azuis brilhando confusas, Burt estava passando uma toalha úmida em seu pescoço, tentando eliminar as maiores evidências do ocorrido, mas o corte precisaria de um curativo, o qual Carole, ou o próprio Kurt, faria melhor que ele.

Kurt olhou para seu pai e em seguida analisou seus arredores, o cenho franzido em uma expressão confusa.

- O que aconteceu?

Burt explicou pacientemente todo o ocorrido a partir do momento em que todas as luzes se apagaram. Não era surpresa nenhuma que Kurt não se lembrava de nada, o que o deixou extremamente nervoso.

Kurt permaneceu sentado no sofá enquanto Burt terminava os sanduíches que Kurt havia começado. Eles comeram em silêncio, tentando entender o que havia acontecido, mesmo com a resposta óbvia pairando sobre suas cabeças.

Finn chegou pouco tempo depois e a tensão dissipou-se um pouco mais quando o garoto começou a contar uma história com bastante animação; Burt e Kurt trocaram um olhar preocupado antes de levantaram-se e seguirem o dia como se nada houvesse acontecido.

Mais tarde, quando Kurt subiu até seu quarto, sob os olhos atentos de seu pai, Blaine estava esperando por ele. Sentado na cadeira da escrivaninha de Kurt, Blaine tinha uma expressão preocupada e sua postura tensa. Ao avistar o outro garoto, Blaine pulou de onde estava e se aproximou um pouco mais dele com certa urgência.

- Kurt, o que aconteceu? – Ele perguntou com a voz soando um tanto quanto estrangulada.

- Você estava lá? – Kurt levantou uma sobrancelha, olhando para o outro garoto com suspeita.

- Não, eu não consegui entrar na casa por algum motivo. – Blaine logo explicou, mas se tornara cada vez mais agitado. – Mas eu consegui ver. Kurt, o que foi aquilo? Você está bem?

- Eu estou bem, não foi nada demais. – Kurt suspirou e deu de ombros. – Eu não tenho certeza do que aconteceu, mas acho que tem algo a ver com possessão.

Blaine soltou uma exclamação e olhou para Kurt com os olhos arregalados, completamente estupefato. Se sentindo extremamente cansado, Kurt seguiu até o banheiro sem dar muita atenção para a expressão de espanto no rosto de Blaine.

Quando o relógio bateu 11 horas, Kurt podia ser encontrado encolhido em sua cama, as luzes apagadas, apenas a luminosidade da tela de seu computador banhando o cômodo. A princípio, ele planejara fazer uma pesquisa sobre possessões, mas acabou buscando por colégios em Ohio que adotavam o uso de uniformes.

Depois de um bom tempo, Kurt encontrou o colégio sobre o qual Carole havia comentado – Crawford Country Day – mas, como ela mesma dissera, eles só aceitavam garotas além de seus portões. Porém, no final da página do site do colégio, havia a imagem de um brasão azul e vermelho. Kurt sentiu a ponta de seus dedos formigarem ao reconhecer o brasão como sendo o mesmo que ele vira bordado no blazer de Blaine.

Clicando no link que a imagem oferecia, Kurt foi redirecionado para outra página, o site do colégio irmão da Crawford, a Academia Dalton. Kurt não perdeu tempo procurando, pois bem ali, na capa de apresentação da página, havia uma foto do clube de coral da academia, cheia de orgulho, com Blaine na frente do grande grupo de meninos. Ele tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto e o peito estufado, vestindo o uniforme da Dalton cheio de satisfação.

Kurt apertou "enter" onde se lia "conheça os Warblers" e entrou na página dedicada ao coral. No topo da tela havia uma lista de todos os membros e outra que ditava prêmios e certificados os quais os tão talentosos garotos do coral haviam ganhado. Junto havia mais uma lista, esta mostrando as músicas já apresentadas pelo grupo – algumas das quais se encontravam vídeos das performances ao vivo, o que deixou Kurt impressionado.

No fim da página, em uma fonte bem desenhada e preta, havia uma pequena mensagem que chamou a atenção de Kurt e fez sua respiração ficar presa em sua garganta quando ele percebeu do que se tratava.

"**Os Warblers estão de luto por um de seus membros.  
Blaine, você ainda canta em nossas lembranças."**

Logo abaixo havia uma foto de Blaine, a qual parecia ter sido tirada para o anuário do colégio, um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios e um brilho contente em seus olhos. Bem ali, na legenda da foto, havia uma informação extremamente valiosa, e Kurt sentiu seu coração acelerar.

"**Blaine Anderson, solista."**

Sem pensar duas vezes, Kurt abriu uma nova aba e digitou "Blaine Anderson" na barra de pesquisa. Nervosamente, ele esperou enquanto a página carregava. Os resultados ao aparecerem, porém, se mostraram decepcionantes. As poucas páginas sobre o garoto eram todas relacionadas às apresentações dos Warblers.

Uma pesquisa relacionada o levou ao nome "Cooper Anderson", um jovem ator que morava em Los Angeles e há pouco completara 27 anos, tinha uma mãe designer de interiores, um pai advogado e um irmão mais novo que parecia traçar o mesmo caminho ao estrelato que Cooper traçara. Irmão esse que se chamava Blaine.

Enquanto olhava fotos de Cooper, a procura de qualquer outro sinal de Blaine, o sono chegou com força e passou a corroer a concentração de Kurt, que desligou o computador e deitou-se. Antes de pegar no sono, Kurt chegou a conclusão de que precisaria fazer uma visita a Academia Dalton e seu adorável clube de coral o quanto antes.


	3. Parte III

Parte III

A estrada para Westerville estava quase deserta e Kurt se permitiu acelerar o carro e baixar os vidros, deixando o vento lhe acariciar o rosto. Kurt havia saído da McKinley logo após a reunião com o Glee Club e caiu na estrada em direção a Academia Dalton, com óculos de sol protegendo-lhe os olhos e o rádio ligado.

Duas horas depois Kurt se viu passando pelos altos portões pretos de ferro que arrodeavam os prédios da Academia. Pequenas pedras estalaram sob seus pés enquanto ele fazia seu caminho sobre a pequena passarela que levava até a entrada. A escada principal era de mármore branco e reluzia sob a luz do sol. As enormes e pesadas portas de madeira abriram-se ao mais delicado toque.

Ao pisar no saguão principal, Kurt foi envolvido por uma atmosfera completamente diferente e não pôde evitar se sentir deslocado.

Todos os garotos que andavam pelo corredor no qual Kurt se encontrava usavam uniformes iguais ao de Blaine e conversavam em vozes baixas, os murmúrios ecoando ao baterem nas paredes. Foi então que Kurt avistou um garoto, andando tranquilo, vindo em sua direção, com as mãos nos bolsos e um olhar curioso.

- Bem vindo a Academia Dalton! Meu nome é Wesley Montgomery, em que posso ajudá-lo? – Ele estendeu a mão simpaticamente, um sorriso calmo brincando em seus lábios.

- Oh, meu nome é Kurt Hummel. – Kurt sorriu de volta e aceitou a mão que lhe fora estendida, apertando-a com firmeza, tentando não se mostrar afetado pela estrutura intimidante do local. – Eu estou procurando por Blaine Anderson. – Ele fingiu não notar como o sorriso do outro garoto fraquejou e então sumiu. – Eu estou pensando em pedir transferência para cá e ele disse que poderia me encontrar quando eu quisesse conhecer o colégio.

- Me desculpe, quando foi a última vez que você falou com Blaine? – Wesley cerrou os olhos.

- Na última terça, se não me engano. – Kurt tentou sorrir, mas seu nervosismo provavelmente já estava bem claro.

- E de onde você o conhece? – Wesley agora soara irritado e cruzou os braços, olhando Kurt de cima a baixo, medindo-o.

- Ah, nos conhecemos há pouco tempo. – Ele tentou soar indiferente e deu de ombros, rindo sem graça.

- Blaine nunca o mencionou.

- Oh, bem, provavelmente por que nós apenas tomamos um café juntos de vez em quando. Eu não diria que somos melhores amigos. – Kurt se xingou internamente. Levando em conta a quantidade de vezes que ele já tivera que fazer isso (mentir dessa maneira), era de se esperar que Kurt melhorasse em algum momento, mas ele continuava um péssimo mentiroso.

- E ele o ofereceu uma visita a Dalton? – Wesley levantou uma sobrancelha, obviamente incrédulo.

- Você sabe como Blaine é, sempre muito gentil e prestativo. – Kurt engoliu em seco.

- Sei. – Ele descruzou os braços e fez menção de voltar a andar. – Me desculpe, Kurt, mas Blaine não poderá falar com você no momento.

- Não, por favor, eu preciso falar com ele. – Ele alcançou o braço do garoto para pará-lo, mas recolheu a mão rapidamente quando Wesley lhe lançou um olhar cortante. – É importante.

- Kurt, se é que esse é mesmo seu nome, eu não acredito em nada do que você acabou de me dizer e eu não sei o que você está querendo com essa brincadeira, mas não teve graça.

- O que aconteceu com o Blaine? – A voz de Kurt soou desesperada. – Por favor.

- Se você veio realmente procurar por ele aqui, seja lá pra quê, você está duas semanas atrasado.

Dito isso, Wesley soltou um longo suspiro e deu as costas, sua postura não tão firme quanto antes, e continuou no caminho que estava fazendo antes de parar para falar com Kurt. Olhando ao redor mais uma vez, Kurt viu que não havia mais ninguém no corredor e o único barulho que ele podia ouvir era o ruído de sua respiração alterada e os passos ritmados de Wesley conforme ele se afastava. Kurt ainda esperou mais um pouco, porém ninguém veio a seu resgate.

O caminho de volta para Lima foi regado por frustração e estresse. Sua viagem até Westerville havia sido inútil senão por um detalhe, o qual só atingiu sua consciência no meio do caminho. Wesley havia dito que Kurt estava atrasado duas semanas para falar com Blaine, mas Kurt não havia visto o garoto antes da quarta-feira no hospital.

Perguntas e possibilidades rodearam a mente de Kurt o resto do dia. Enquanto ajudava Carole com o jantar, Kurt buscou por justificativas que fizessem com que as datas batessem, mas nada pareceu fazer sentido. Ele realmente precisava conversar com Blaine, conseguir unir as informações aos fatos e desvendar o mistério que era Blaine Anderson.

Mais tarde, quando Kurt estava ouvindo seu pai narrar um acidente cômico o qual havia se passado na oficina, Finn com a cara enfiada em seu prato, soltando uma gargalhada emporcalhada de vez em quando, e Carole ouvindo o que seu marido dizia com a atenção de uma admiradora, Blaine apareceu ao lado de Kurt com uma expressão exasperada e contrariada.

- Kurt! O que diabos você foi fazer na Dalton hoje? – Ele perguntou com certa urgência.

Kurt olhou ao redor, mas nada na cena familiar havia mudado senão pela presença agitada de Blaine.

- Kurt! Não ouse me ignorar! – Blaine esbravejou. – Eu tenho direito de saber.

Kurt remexeu-se na cadeira e fixou os olhos em seu pai, esperando que Burt olhasse para ele e percebesse que algo estava errado, mas o mais velho dos Hummel estava ocupado bebendo da atenção que recebia de sua esposa. Kurt costumava achar adorável o quão apaixonados os dois pareciam, ele honestamente estava feliz por seu pai, mas naquele momento, os dois não poderiam ser mais irritantes.

- Kurt? – De repente a voz de Blaine mudara para algo desesperado, era quase como se ele estivesse sentindo dor. – Kurt, por favor. Kurt!

A luz começou a piscar freneticamente e Kurt pôde sentir os olhos de Blaine queimando sobre ele, suplicantes. Burt, Carole e Finn olharam em sincronia para o candelabro que passara a balançar levemente, as luzes ainda piscando.

Então Kurt entendeu, olhando para Blaine automaticamente. Ele estava com medo que Kurt passasse a ignorá-lo como os outros faziam, que Kurt passasse a tratá-lo como se ele fosse invisível.

Ao que Blaine percebeu Kurt olhando diretamente para ele, sua expressão se acalmou visivelmente e o garoto soltou um suspiro aliviado, um pequeno soluço de desespero escapando entre seus lábios. O candelabro parou de se mover e as luzes se estabilizaram.

- Com licença. – Kurt levantou-se urgentemente, sua cadeira por pouco não caiu para trás. – Eu acabei de lembrar que deixei a torneira da pia do meu banheiro aberta.

Lançando um olhar nervoso para seu pai e fazendo um pequeno e discreto sinal com a cabeça para Blaine, Kurt correu escada a cima até seu quarto, Blaine em seu encalço.

- Kurt! – Ele ouviu Blaine chamar do outro lado da porta ao acidentalmente fechá-la antes do outro garoto entrar e, rolando os olhos, abriu-a. Blaine adentrou o cômodo com uma expressão confusa. – O que aconteceu? Porque você não me respondeu? Kurt, eu pensei que...

- Me desculpe. – Kurt interrompeu exasperadamente. – Blaine, me desculpe, eu não fiz por mal, eu só não queria que meu irmão fizesse perguntas, eu não pensei no que minha atitude poderia significar.

- Certo, eu entendi, mas você me assustou. – Blaine deu uma risadinha sem graça. – Mas me conte, por favor, o que você foi fazer na Dalton?

- Como você sabe que eu estive lá? – Kurt tentou parecer inocente.

- Eu ouvi o Wes e o David conversando. – Blaine explicou rapidamente. – Não fuja da pergunta, Kurt.

- Eu queria... – Ele soltou um pigarro nervoso. – Eu queria fazer algumas perguntas a eles.

- Sobre mim? – Blaine levantou uma sobrancelha e Kurt apenas assentiu, suas bochechas adquirindo um tom avermelhado. – Kurt, você não precisava ir até lá para isso.

- Claramente eu precisava. – Kurt revirou os olhos para Blaine. – Você evita todas as perguntas que eu faço, Blaine!

- E o que você quer saber, exatamente? – Blaine cruzou os braços.

- Você é solista dos Warblers, não é? – Kurt começou devagar.

- Bem, eu era, mas acredito que eles devem me substituir a qualquer momento. – Blaine disse tristemente e sentou-se na beirada da cama, seus ombros encolhidos.

- Eu vi alguns dos vídeos das competições que vocês participaram. – Kurt disse com um pequeno sorriso, tentando manter sua voz com um tom contente, e sentou-se ao lado de Blaine na cama. – Você é incrível, Blaine. Se eles pensam que vão achar alguém melhor que você, eles estão muito enganados.

Blaine olhou para Kurt com um sorriso enorme no rosto e tamanha gratidão no olhar que Kurt ficou sem fôlego por um momento.

- Obrigado, Kurt. – Ele disse sinceramente.

- Blaine? – Kurt chamou após alguns segundos em silêncio. – O que aconteceu entre você e seu pai, exatamente?

Blaine pareceu debater internamente, sua confusão refletindo em seus olhos dourados. Ele observou o rosto de Kurt atenciosamente, como se procurasse por alguma coisa. Após um suspiro cansado, Blaine começou a falar.

- Nós tivemos uma briga. Ele não queria que eu fizesse parte dos Warblers desde cedo, mas eu não dei importância e marquei minha audição contra a vontade dele. Quando eu fui aceito, eu não disse a ele. Quando eu fui escolhido como solista pelo conselho, eu também fiquei calado. O único que sabia era meu irmão Cooper e ele me apoiou. Mas então as nacionais se aproximaram e nós precisávamos de uma autorização assinada pelos responsáveis para viajarmos. Eu reuni toda a coragem que tinha e fui falar com meu pai. – O rosto de Blaine contorceu-se em uma careta de dor e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. – As coisas que ele me disse, Kurt... Eu não vou esquecer nunca.

- Mas de que importa se você era parte do clube de coral, Blaine? Qual é o problema? – A voz de Kurt soou um pouco mais aguda devido a sua exasperação.

- Ele tinha medo do que os outros poderiam pensar, e eu entendo o lado dele. Eu entendo que ele queira preservar nossa família e evitar algumas coisas. – Ele suspirou, tentando se recompor. – Eu sofri bullying na escola que eu frequentei antes da Dalton e eu acho que ele pensava que isso poderia resultar em mais provocações, seria mais um motivo para fazê-los me perseguirem novamente.

- Blaine, eu sei que isso é extremamente pessoal e talvez eu esteja passando dos limites, mas o que foi que eles fizeram?

- Kurt. – Blaine choramingou e passou a mão no rosto, cansado.

- Blaine. – Kurt choramingou de volta e inconscientemente se aproximou do outro garoto.

- Você tem que prometer que não vai mudar sua opinião sobre mim se eu disser. – Blaine endireitou sua postura, olhando para Kurt intensamente.

- Eu prometo. – Ele assentiu com veemência e esperou.

- No meu primeiro ano do ensino médio eu ainda não estudava na Dalton. Pode-se dizer que eu não era muito bem-vindo no lugar de onde eu vim. – Ele deu uma risadinha sem graça. – A princípio eu apenas ouvia um cochicho, um comentário ou outro. Eu tentava não me importar com o que eu conseguia escutar eles falando, mas isso se tornou ainda mais difícil quando as implicações passaram a escalar. Palavras não muito agradáveis eram me ditas, até gritadas. Não muito tempo depois, eles começaram a me agredir fisicamente. – Blaine fechou os olhos de repente, como se houvesse sido atingido pelo flash de uma lembrança. – Eles jogavam coisas em mim, me empurravam, me davam cotoveladas ao passarem por mim nos corredores.

Kurt não havia percebido o quão perto de Blaine ele se encontrava, escutando atenciosamente. Sua respiração parecia presa em sua garganta e seu coração batia acelerado. Seu corpo cada vez mais se inclinava na direção do outro garoto, querendo acolhê-lo, reconfortá-lo.

- Eu então cheguei a conclusão que precisa arrumar um jeito de me defender, porque ninguém no colégio parecia se preocupar. Eu tentei falar com o diretor, mas ele olhou para mim como se dissesse "ei, se é isso que você quer ser, sua vida vai ser miserável de qualquer jeito, então se acostume". – Blaine suspirou, sacudindo a cabeça negativamente. – Eu comecei a praticar box, apenas para minha própria defesa, mas quando eles descobriram foi muito pior. Eles passaram a me ameaçar. Eu encontrei bilhetes no meu armário e pichações no meu carro, tudo detalhando o que eles fariam comigo se eu sequer olhasse para eles.

- Blaine, o que foi que você fez para que eles te odiassem tanto? – Kurt perguntou com uma voz fraca e estrangulada. Seus olhos azuis encaravam Blaine com certo pânico.

- Honestamente? Eu não fiz nada. – Ele passou a fitar um ponto qualquer no chão. – Eles poderiam ter facilmente me ignorado, me deixado de lado, completamente por fora da vida de todos. – Então Blaine levantou a cabeça e olhou para Kurt. – Mas eles escolheram fazer da minha vida um inferno simplesmente porque eu sou gay.

Kurt olhou para Blaine com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e um pequeno sorriso formou-se em seus lábios. Talvez ele estivesse parecendo um maníaco, olhando para Blaine com os olhos arregalados e úmidos, mas quando Blaine não falou mais nada e apenas levantou uma sobrancelha, Kurt soltou uma pequena risada.

- Blaine, do que você estava com medo, exatamente? De me dizer que é gay? – Kurt olhou para Blaine com uma expressão incrédula e seu sorriso aumentou. – Bem, nós dois fazemos parte do clube de coral de nossos colégios e somos gays, o que mais será que temos em comum?

A expressão de alívio no rosto de Blaine seria cômica se não fosse pelo aperto que Kurt sentiu em seu peito ao ver, ali refletido nos olhos de Blaine, o sofrimento pelo qual ele havia passado. E ele sabia como Blaine estava se sentindo; o medo, o desespero; o desejo de ser aceito. Era quase enlouquecedor.

- Agora que eu não tenho mais o que esconder, você acha que pode me ajudar? – Ele perguntou com um olhar esperançoso.

- Eu acho que sim, mas você vai ter que confiar em mim.

- Eu confio. – Blaine disse com urgência e Kurt soltou um risinho.

- Ótimo, então trabalharemos juntos. – Kurt animou-se, mas prosseguiu com cautela. – Eu preciso falar com sua família.

- Por quê? – Blaine levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Porque só eles sabem o que aconteceu. – Kurt suspirou e ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos antes de falar novamente. – Blaine, você foi honesto comigo e eu me sinto na obrigação de retribuir, então eu irei lhe contar algo sobre mim, mas não se assuste.

- Com tudo que vem acontecendo, eu acho difícil você conseguir me assustar. – Blaine soltou uma risada nasal, mas recompôs-se ao ver a expressão séria de Kurt. – Mas você pode tentar.

- Blaine, eu tenho um dom. – Ele começou como sempre começava quando ia falar sobre essas coisas.

- Certamente, Kurt, isso não é segredo nenhum, sua voz é incrível. Eu fiquei impressionado com as notas que você consegue alcançar. – Blaine disse com um grande sorriso, seus olhos brilhando.

- Hm, obrigado, mas não é isso. Você não me deixou terminar de falar. – Kurt deu uma risadinha sem graça, sentindo suas bochechas adquirirem um tom róseo.

- Oh, me desculpe! – Blaine agitou-se. – Por favor, continue.

- Eu consigo ver e falar com espíritos. – Ele disse sem rodeios, seus olhos fixos no rosto de Blaine, esperando sua reação com certo receio.

- Espíritos? Você quer dizer fantasmas? Almas? – Por algum motivo, Blaine passou a sussurrar. – Você consegue ver e falar com fantasmas?

Kurt assentiu lentamente e assistiu enquanto Blaine franzia o cenho e olhava ao redor. Blaine parecia estar repetindo a palavra "fantasma" para si mesmo, em murmúrios. Kurt sincera e ingenuamente acreditou que Blaine fosse chegar a conclusão que ele esperava e queria, mas quando o garoto olhou para ele com uma expressão quase infantil de tão inocente, ele percebeu que estava sem sorte.

- Tem algum aqui? – Ele perguntou sussurrando.

- Hm... Não? – O tom de pergunta foi adicionado acidentalmente.

Blaine olhou ao redor com uma expressão pensativa. Kurt permaneceu em silêncio, esperando alguma reação. Então Blaine virou para olhá-lo e pareceu contemplar seu rosto, um pequeno sorriso crescendo em seus lábios.

- Eu sempre tive dúvidas e perguntas sobre a vida após a morte. – Ele confessou. – Eu não sabia se devia acreditar ou não, mas acho que agora eu preciso repensar.

- Bem, qualquer coisa, pode perguntar. – Kurt tentou disfarçar seu desapontamento. – Mas agora eu preciso descer antes que meu pai, ou pior, meu irmão, venha atrás de mim. Você pode vir se quiser.

- Ah, não. Obrigado, mas seu pai me intimida um pouco, então eu vou ficar aqui mesmo. – Blaine admitiu envergonhadamente. – Vou aproveitar para pensar.

Kurt não pôde segurar uma risada e ao chegar à sala de jantar, sua família toda olhou para ele com sobrancelhas erguidas.

O resto do jantar seguiu tranquilo, Burt já havia terminado de contar o que ocorrera na oficina e agora Finn falava sobre o "nerd idiota que havia explodido seu próprio experimento na aula de química". Kurt escutou a história escrutinando seu meio-irmão com um olhar assassino. Ao notar a insatisfação de Kurt, Finn engasgou com a boca cheia de comida e teve um acesso de tosse antes de voltar a falar.

- Hm, mas o garoto ficou bem, ele não se machucou nem nada. – Finn remexeu-se desconfortavelmente na cadeira, olhando para Kurt de soslaio. – A explosão nem foi tão engraçada assim.

- Talvez ele tenha errado o experimento porque seus amigos do time de futebol estavam implicando com ele. – Kurt disse com uma expressão de desagrado.

- É, provavelmente. Mas eles não são mais meus amigos! – Finn exclamou e Kurt escondeu um sorriso por trás de seu copo de suco.

Mais tarde, Kurt e Finn ajudaram Carole a tirar os pratos da mesa enquanto Burt se aconchegava em sua poltrona na sala. Kurt observava a rua pela janela sobre a pia enquanto lavava os pratos, cantarolando para si mesmo.

Kurt estava entrando no segundo refrão da música quando a luz de um dos postes da rua tremulou, enfraquecendo, e uma sombra moveu-se sob ela. Kurt observou com atenção, semicerrando os olhos para tentar focar alguma coisa. Um frio inesperado começou rastejar-se por sobre sua pele, deixando um calafrio em seu rastro. Então ele conseguiu distinguir uma figura se esgueirando nas sombras que o poste de luz fraca proporcionava. De costas para ele, ela parecia observar algo do outro lado da rua.

Foi então que todas as luzes da casa se apagaram e automaticamente Burt e Carole chamaram seu nome, mas Kurt se encontrou incapaz de responder. Uma camada fina de suor frio se criou em sua pele e parecia congelar seus ossos. A luz do poste passou a piscar freneticamente, a figura sumindo e reaparecendo junto com a cascata de luz. A torneira que derramava água nas mãos de Kurt fechou-se sozinha e quando a figura, vagorosamente e com dificuldade, virou-se para Kurt, seu rosto distorcido e impossível de se discernir, o prato que ele segurava partiu-se.

- Kurt! – A voz de Burt soou, bem atrás de seu filho.

A sequência seguinte de eventos aconteceu tão rapidamente que quem piscasse poderia jurar que foi tudo ao mesmo tempo. A luz do poste do outro lado da rua apagou-se e levou consigo a silhueta da figura, mas no fim da rua um grito de horror rompeu a noite com violência. A casa dos Hudson-Hummel acendeu novamente e a torneira engasgou antes de derramar um líquido escuro, lamacento e com cheiro forte. Kurt puxou o ar com força, sentindo suas caixas torácicas queimarem e por um segundo suas pernas deram indício de que iriam ceder, mas ele conseguiu se firmar ao apoiar-se no balcão.

Kurt virou-se hesitante, testando o controle que ele readquirira sobre seus músculos. Seu pai, sua madrasta e seu meio-irmão o observavam com certo pânico.

- O que foi? – Kurt tentou disfarçar a pequena falha em sua voz, para o bem de Finn. – Pai, você ainda não ligou para a companhia de energia para falar sobre essas quedas?

- Hm... – Burt olhou para sua esposa e em seguida para Finn, cuja expressão transbordava confusão. – Não. Eu esqueci. Mas essa vai ser a primeira coisa que eu farei amanhã.

- Pode deixar que eu termino isso aqui. – Carole aproximou-se de Kurt com um sorriso amigável, retirando os cacos do prato quebrado de perto dele com cuidado.

- Certo, obrigado. Eu vou para o meu quarto. – Kurt enxugou as mãos rapidamente e fez seu caminho para o andar superior, mantendo uma expressão neutra ao passar por Finn.

O que Kurt encontrou a entrar em seu quarto não era nada além de completamente inesperado. Antes do jantar Carole havia deixado sobre sua cama um cesto com suas roupas limpas. Infelizmente, a madrasta de Kurt não compartilhava do mesmo apreço para com suas roupas, então ela acabava amontoando as peças de qualquer jeito.

Porém, o cesto agora se encontrava praticamente vazio ao que as peças estavam quase todas dobradas sobre sua cama, divididas por cor e tecido. Blaine segurava sua camisa de linho azul com cuidado, dobrando-a com uma simetria perfeita, mesmo que com certa dificuldade, ao que sua mão uma vez ou outra escorregava e atravessava o tecido. A satisfação e o sorriso no rosto de Blaine quando ele adicionou mais aquela peça a uma das pilhas fez com que Kurt sorrisse também.

- Kurt! – Blaine exclamou cheio de contentamento, seu sorriso crescendo e suas íris cor de mel brilhando. – Eu espero que você não se importe por eu ter mexido nas suas roupas, mas pela primeira vez eu consegui pegar em alguma coisa sem minhas mãos passarem direto. – Ele soltou uma risada sem graça.

- Ah, eu fico feliz, então. – Kurt adentrou o quarto, dirigindo-se a seu guarda roupa. – Eu fico _muito _feliz, na verdade, porque você me livrou de um trabalho enorme.

Blaine foi passando as peças de uma por uma, para que Kurt pudesse organizá-las em seus devidos lugares. Inconscientemente, Kurt voltou a cantarolar e Blaine o acompanhou, suas vozes se misturando na acústica do cômodo.


	4. Parte IV

Parte IV

Quando o despertador tocou, Kurt acordou de uma das noites de sono mais tranquilas que ele teve no último mês. Antes mesmo de se levantar, Kurt notou uma peça de roupa minuciosamente dobrada sobre a cadeira de sua escrivaninha. Com um sorriso, Kurt levantou-se, apanhou as roupas e seguiu para o banheiro.

Cerca de uma hora depois Kurt desceu as escadas vestindo a camisa verde-água que Blaine havia elogiado na noite anterior. Não havia ninguém mais de pé àquela hora e Kurt agradeceu silenciosamente por isso, já que Blaine estava na cozinha, preparando um sanduíche. Ou pelo menos tentando, pois o rapaz parecia estar tendo dificuldade para apanhar uma faca.

- Bom dia, Blaine. – Kurt disse animadamente. Blaine parecia contrariado, mas sorriu abertamente ao ver Kurt. – Obrigado por separar essa camisa. Sua escolha foi muito interessante.

- Não precisa agradecer! Você fica muito bem nessa cor. – Blaine disse honestamente.

- O que é isso que você está fazendo? – Kurt perguntou, tentando esconder o tom róseo que suas bochechas adquiriram.

- Eu estava _tentando _fazer um sanduíche para você, mas não está dando muito certo. – Blaine suspirou decepcionado, passando a mão pelos cabelos, os quais estavam mais cacheados que o normal.

Kurt olhou para Blaine com uma expressão incrédula, analisando o pequeno sorriso e o maxilar forte do garoto. Kurt sentiu um sorriso formar-se em seus próprios lábios e seu rosto esquentou enquanto algo em seu estômago fazia manobras divertidas.

- Obrigado, Blaine. Mais uma vez você facilitou minha vida. – Kurt disse, sua voz soando um tanto quanto sem fôlego.

Blaine sentou-se no banco alto do balcão da cozinha, observando Kurt atentamente enquanto o garoto se movia graciosamente de um lado para o outro, abrindo e fechando armários e gavetas, terminando o trabalho que Blaine havia começado.

Não pela primeira vez, Blaine acompanhou Kurt até o colégio e juntos eles caminharam tranquilamente pelos corredores da McKinley. Ou pelo menos Blaine estava tranquilo, porque Kurt podia ver quatro garotos do time de futebol vindo em sua direção com sorrisinhos maliciosos em seus rostos.

A única coisa que Kurt sentiu quando os garotos se aproximaram foi uma pontada de dor aguda quando seu ombro colidiu contra um dos armários vermelhos. Risadas ecoaram quando Kurt escorregou até o chão, sem forças para se manter de pé e cansado demais para ter qualquer tipo de reação, seus olhos fechados firmemente e sua respiração alterada.

Kurt permaneceu onde estava, seu ombro latejando, ouvindo as comemorações dos garotos enquanto eles se afastavam. Quando sua respiração voltou ao normal, Kurt sentiu uma brisa leve e morna tocar seu rosto e sua primeira reação foi suspirar. Seus olhos se abriram para encarar a expressão preocupada no rosto de Blaine, sua mão carinhosamente repousada na bochecha de Kurt, reconfortando-o.

- Kurt? – Blaine chamou em um suspiro, sua outra mão subindo para segurar o outro lado do rosto do garoto, deixando-o tonto com a sensação de tranquilidade que o consumiu. – Kurt, você está me ouvindo?

- Estou. – Kurt respondeu com sua voz falha. – Está tudo bem, eu já estou acostumado, não se preocupe.

- Ninguém deveria ser obrigado a se acostumar com algo assim, Kurt! – Blaine exasperou-se. – Quantas vezes isso já aconteceu?

- Desculpe, Blaine, mas eu parei de contar ano passado. – Kurt afastou-se do toque de Blaine e se levantou, alinhando sua roupa da melhor maneira possível.

- Você deveria falar com o diretor. – Blaine sugeriu.

- Não adianta. – Kurt levantou a cabeça e continuou fazendo o caminho que seguia antes.

- Então pelo menos vá à enfermaria para alguém dar uma olhada no seu ombro. – Ele insistiu com preocupação genuína.

- Blaine, eu não sei como as coisas funcionam na Dalton, mas aqui é diferente. – Kurt parou e virou-se para Blaine, aproveitando-se do corredor deserto. – Ninguém se importa, ninguém se interessa, todos viram o rosto, se fazem de desentendidos. Eu não posso contar com ninguém, estou completamente sozinho.

- Isso não é verdade, Kurt. – Blaine negou veementemente com a cabeça. – Eu estou aqui com você e eu me importo.

Kurt não pôde evitar um sorriso e assentiu, a gratidão que ele sentia brilhando clara em seu olhar. Ele fez um sinal para Blaine e juntos eles seguiram para a primeira aula do dia, extremamente atrasados.

Durante a semana que se seguiu, Kurt e Blaine caíram em uma rotina. Eles iam juntos para o colégio, Blaine ajudava Kurt com seus deveres de casa, já que ele parecia prestar mais atenção nas aulas do que o próprio Kurt. Blaine gostava de organizar as peças de roupa de Kurt enquanto ele jantava com sua família e antes de dormir, Kurt e Blaine conversavam sobre a família de Blaine, tomando a decisão de visitá-los no fim de semana.

Às vezes Kurt acordava durante a noite, assustado com um pesadelo, e Blaine estava lá, lendo um livro, terminando uma das dissertações que ele deixara pela metade, olhando para a rua pela janela. Então eles conversavam aos sussurros até Kurt pegar no sono novamente. Era extremamente reconfortante ter sempre a presença de Blaine e Kurt se sentia completamente seguro.

* * *

Durante a semana, Blaine tentou ajudar Kurt a enfrentar os garotos que sempre o machucavam. Na quinta-feira, quando Kurt finalmente o fez, o resultado não foi nada além de desastroso.

Kurt estava colocando alguns livros dentro de seu armário quando este quase se fechou contra sua mão e David Karofsky o olhou com raiva.

- Quando é que você vai fazer um favor a todos nós e sumir do mundo, Hummel? Eu cansei de ter que olhar para essa sua cara de menininha todos os dias. – David se aproximou ainda mais, intimidante. – Seria melhor para todos nós se você caísse morto.

Dando um murro no armário e fazendo Kurt pular, David se afastou, completamente inabalado. Enquanto Kurt observava o garoto ir embora com seu corpo tremendo, Blaine fumegava de raiva ao seu lado.

- Coragem, Kurt. – Blaine murmurou.

Antes que Kurt pudesse perceber, seus pés aceleraram atrás de Karofsky. Quando Kurt adentrou o vestiário, ele viu por sua visão periférica que Blaine estava ao lado dele, alguns passos atrás, e ele falava alguma coisa, mas o foco de Kurt estava em Karofsky.

- Qual é o seu problema comigo? – Kurt se ouviu dizer, sua voz lhe rasgando a garganta devido a sua intensidade.

- Você não pode ficar aqui, esse é o vestiário masculino. – Ele disse sem muita emoção, olhando para dentro de seu armário.

- Não, você vai me ouvir! Por anos eu desejei que você me ignorasse, mas você fez questão de transformar minha vida em um inferno, então não ouse me ignorar agora. – Kurt deu passos firmes à frente, suas mãos cerradas em punhos em seus lados.

- Não me provoque, Hummel! – David bateu a porta de seu armário e virou-se com violência. – Eu sempre quis ter uma desculpa para quebrar essa sua cara gay no meio, então eu se fosse você não me daria motivo!

- Você vai me bater?! Então vamos, bata! – Kurt se aproximou perigosamente e ignorou o desespero na voz de Blaine quando o garoto o chamou, implorando para que ele se afastasse. – Você acha que me bater vai mudar alguma coisa? Não vai! Eu vou continuar sendo gay e você vai continuar sendo um ignorante idiota que tem medo da própria sombra.

Karofsky segurou Kurt pela gola de seu suéter – o qual Blaine havia tão cuidadosamente escolhido para ele usar – e o jogou contra a fila de armários, segurando-o firme, um punho suspenso no ar, pronto para dar um golpe.

- Eu nunca senti tanta vontade de matar alguém antes. – David grunhiu entredentes.

- Você é apenas um garotinho assustado, David. – Kurt disse surpreendentemente calmo. – Do que é que você tem tanto medo?

- Hummel, pare. – O punho tomou um pouco mais de distância.

- O que é que você está escondendo? – Ele pressionou.

Kurt esperou pelo golpe, pela dor, mas nenhum dos dois veio. Um momento tenso se passou e então Kurt quis que Karofsky realmente o tivesse matado, porque seus lábios de repente atacaram os seus. Kurt tentou gritar, mas o som foi abafado; ele tentou chutar o garoto, mas não conseguia atingi-lo; ele tentou empurrá-lo, mas sua força não era nada comparada a de Karofsky. Lágrimas quentes escorreram por suas bochechas e seus olhos arregalados se fixaram em Blaine, suplicantes.

As portas dos armários começaram a tremer violentamente, alguns abriram e fecharam com baques fortes. A comoção foi o necessário para David se afastar o suficiente para permitir-lhe respirar.

- Kurt! – Blaine chamou e Kurt escapou das mãos de Karofsky, correndo na direção de Blaine.

Uma das portas, devido a violência com a qual abria e fechava, soltou-se da dobradiça, voando em direção a David e atingindo-o nas costas. Em seguida, alguns pesos de mão que foram esquecidos fora do lugar atacaram o garoto, mas ele desviou a tempo. Todo o corpo de Blaine tremia e Kurt queria sair daquela confusão e levar Blaine consigo.

- Blaine, vamos embora. – Kurt suplicou quando um sapato largado no chão voou e atingiu o nariz de David.

Então tudo parou e um silêncio mortal se instalou, senão pela respiração alterada de Karofsky. Blaine virou-se para Kurt com uma expressão de medo e preocupação.

- Vamos embora. – Ele pediu antes que Blaine pudesse falar qualquer coisa.

* * *

Kurt se encontrava encolhido em sua cama, lágrimas molhando seu travesseiro. Blaine estava sentando na beira do colchão com uma mão em seu ombro, seu polegar fazendo-lhe uma carícia que parecia uma lufada constante e ritmada de vento.

- Antes do que aconteceu hoje, eu nunca havia sido beijado por ninguém. – Kurt confessou, sussurrando. – Pelo menos não por um menino.

- Ele o atacou, Kurt. – Blaine sussurrou de volta. – Eu não acho que isso possa ser levado em consideração.

- Você já beijou alguém, Blaine? – Kurt perguntou com adorável inocência. Em resposta, Blaine assentiu. – E como foi?

- Poderia ter sido melhor. – Ele fez uma careta e deu de ombros, ganhando uma pequena risada de Kurt.

Pouco tempo depois, Kurt acabou adormecendo com uma expressão de dor corrompendo a tranquilidade de seu sono.

A noite foi regada de pesadelos e Blaine não saiu do pé de sua cama, confortando-o todas as vezes que ele despertara agitadamente.

Pela primeira vez na semana, Kurt encontrou Blaine em seu quarto ao acordar. Normalmente o outro garoto descia para que Kurt pudesse se arrumar e tentava preparar um sanduíche para quando ele estivesse pronto. Hoje, Blaine andava de um lado para o outro, uma expressão apreensiva em seu rosto.

- Blaine? – Kurt chamou e em segundos Blaine estava ao seu lado, um sorriso gentil em seu rosto.

- Bom dia. – Ele disse calmamente, sentando-se ao lado de Kurt na cama.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Kurt olhou ao redor a procura de algo errado.

- Não, não. – Blaine negou com a cabeça e se aproximou um pouco mais. – Kurt, eu estive pensando, e acho que você não deveria ir para o colégio hoje.

- Por quê? – Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. – Blaine, foi você quem disse que eu deveria enfrentá-lo e agora você quer que eu fuja?!

- Não, claro que não. Eu só estou preocupado com o que pode acontecer se você der de cara com Karofsky hoje.

Só por tentar imaginar a cena, o corpo inteiro de Kurt começara a tremer de ansiedade e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Dando-se por vencido, Kurt soltou um suspiro cansado.

- Eu vou ter que falar com meu pai. – Kurt levantou-se e se dirigiu ao banheiro, onde ele jogou um pouco de água no rosto e escovou os dentes. – Você quer vir comigo?

- Hm... – Blaine passou a mão pelos cabelos e deu um sorrisinho sem graça. – Você sabe... Seu pai é um tanto quanto intimidante.

- Ah, claro. – Kurt riu e jogou a toalha que tinha em mãos na direção de Blaine. Surpreendendo aos dois, Blaine conseguiu pegar a toalha no ar.

- É sério! – Blaine fez um rolinho com a toalha e enrolou-a em seu pescoço.

Kurt saiu do quarto rindo e Blaine se jogou em sua cama, o que ele sempre fazia quando Kurt não estava no cômodo. Não demorou muito para que vozes alteradas chegassem a seu ouvido, vindas do corredor. Como Blaine havia previsto, Burt Hummel não estava nem um pouco feliz.

Blaine não conseguiu entender nada do que estava sendo dito, mas Burt parecia realmente transtornado. Alguns longos minutos depois, Kurt adentrou o quarto com certa violência e Blaine pulou para fora da cama, caindo com a cara no chão. Com as bochechas queimando de vergonha, Blaine levantou-se e olhou para Kurt.

Kurt estava com os ombros encolhidos e lutava contra as lágrimas. Blaine aproximou-se e levou sua mão ao rosto de Kurt, que fechou os olhos e suspirou pesadamente.

- Você deve ter percebido que ele não ficou muito feliz. – Kurt sussurrou e abriu os olhos, suas íris azuis brilhando tristes.

- E nós não podemos culpá-lo. – Blaine murmurou. – Ele concordou em deixar você faltar hoje?

- Hoje e sempre. – Kurt baixou a cabeça. – Ele não quer que eu volte para McKinley enquanto Karofsky estiver lá. Ele está pronto para caçá-lo com uma espingarda, na verdade.

- Oh, se ele precisar de ajuda, eu estou a completo dispor da vontade dele. – Blaine disse veemente, sua voz cheia de seriedade.

- Blaine. – Kurt balançou a cabeça negativamente e deu um sorriso fraco, mas seus olhos logo se encheram de lágrimas novamente. – O que eu vou fazer? Meu pai não quer que eu pise na McKinley nunca mais, Blaine. Eu não quero ter que estudar em casa.

- Kurt, venha aqui. – Blaine segurou a mão de Kurt e conseguiu guiá-lo até a cama, sinalizando para que ele sentasse a seu lado. – Eu não sei qual é a situação financeira da sua família, mas você parece viver bem. A Academia Dalton tem uma política de não tolerância ao bullying, Kurt. Você estaria completamente seguro lá, você seria aceito por quem você é.

- Blaine, você não está sugerindo que eu mude para a Dalton, está? Eu não poderia, a mensalidade é um absurdo e o conteúdo é muito mais difícil. – Kurt negou com a cabeça.

- É pela sua segurança, Kurt. Vale a pela.

Kurt planejava falar com seu pai após o jantar, mas Finn demonstrou querer falar com ele, então Kurt esquentou um copo de leite, colocou alguns biscoitos em um prato raso e subiu até o quarto de seu meio-irmão, se despedindo de Blaine no corredor antes de bater na porta.

Ao adentrar o cômodo, Kurt foi recebido por um cheiro agridoce, o que provocou uma careta de desagrado. Finn estava deitado na cama, observando seu celular com uma expressão confusa.

- Rachel? – Kurt tentou adivinhar, sinalizando o celular e caminhando até a mesinha de cabeceira, colocando o copo e o prato ali.

- Eu estou preocupado com essa amizade repentina entre ela e a Quinn. – Finn colocou o celular de lado e alcançou um biscoito, enfiando-o todo de vez na boca. – Elas estão conspirando contra mim, eu consigo sentir.

- Não seja bobo, Finn. – Kurt revirou os olhos. – Deve ser estranho para você ver sua namorada atual se tornar amiga da sua ex-namorada, mas todo mundo já está cansado das brigas entre a Quinn e a Rachel, então é bom vê-las unidas.

- É estranho, cara. Muito estranho. – Finn fez uma expressão pensativa por alguns segundos, mas por fim deu de ombros e alcançou mais um biscoito.

- Não me chame de "cara". – Ele reclamou, puxando uma cadeira para perto da cama. – E o que você queria falar comigo?

- Kurt, eu soube do que aconteceu entre você e o Karofsky. Não se preocupe, foi Burt quem me contou, ninguém no colégio está sabendo. – Finn apressou-se em dizer quando Kurt pareceu estar constipado de repente. – Eu gostaria de poder fazer alguma coisa além de socar a cara dele. Eu queria poder fazer com que eles vissem que você é um cara legal, mas eu não posso. Eu não acho que a McKinley seja segura para você, Kurt, e eu tenho certeza que o Burt concorda comigo. Nós não sabemos o que esse idiota pode fazer em seguida. – Finn agitou-se. – Ele ameaçou matá-lo, Kurt!

- Finn, se acalme. Eu já tive essa conversa com meu pai, eu já pensei sobre tudo isso. – Kurt suspirou. – Eu não vou voltar para a McKinley.

- E o que você vai fazer? Você não pode parar de estudar! E quanto ao Glee Club? – Finn quase saltou da cama.

- Finn! Você está contra argumentando a si próprio e está me dando dor de cabeça. – Kurt ergueu uma mão para que o outro garoto permanecesse calado. – Eu olhei outros colégios, mas eu tenho que falar com meu pai. – Kurt deu um sorriso fraco. – E o Glee Club vai ficar bem, vocês tem a Rachel.

- Nós vamos sentir sua falta, cara. – Finn abriu os braços para puxá-lo para um abraço.

- Não me chame de "cara". – Kurt reclamou novamente, rindo baixinho enquanto Finn o esmagava em um abraço de urso. – Obrigado, Finn.

- De nada, irmãozinho. – Finn sorriu.

- Eu sou mais velho que você. – Kurt resmungou, afastando-se discretamente quando o outro garoto acidentalmente pressionou o hematoma recente em seu ombro.

- Mas você é pequeno. – Finn riu, se jogando em sua cama, alcançando o copo de leite que esfriara sobre sua mesinha.

- Não, você que é anormalmente grande. – Kurt roubou um biscoito do prato e deu um sorrisinho satisfeito quando Finn resmungou.

* * *

Kurt pulou da cama quando um grito de horror ecoou pela casa, seu coração disparando com o susto. Blaine, que antes assistia a tranquilidade da rua, arregalou os olhos e olhou ao redor em pânico.

- Mas o que diabos foi isso? – Blaine perguntou, levantando-se lentamente. – Kurt, era uma criança gritando?

Blaine se direcionou até a porta em passos leves, como se estivesse com medo de atiçar uma criatura selvagem. Kurt desenrolou os lençóis de suas pernas e seguiu o outro garoto, andando nas pontas dos pés.

- Blaine, espere! – Kurt sussurrou.

Uma brisa fria parecia descer do teto, envolvendo-o, penetrando sua pele, deixando-o arrepiado. Blaine abriu a porta e botou a cabeça pra fora, olhando de um lado para o outro, analisando o corredor escuro.

- Eu não estou conseguindo enxergar nada. – Blaine sussurrou, abrindo a porta um pouco mais para que Kurt pudesse tentar ver.

Juntos, Kurt e Blaine adentraram a escuridão do corredor, um ao lado do outro, a presença de Blaine confortando Kurt como uma brisa morna. Ao chegar ao topo das escadas, Kurt e Blaine olharam para baixo hesitantes.

- Eu acho que veio lá de baixo. – Kurt observou e Blaine assentiu, descendo o primeiro degrau.

Kurt olhou para Blaine com admiração. Pela primeira vez Kurt não teria que enfrentar sozinho os perigos que a noite o proporcionava normalmente e um sentimento bem-vindo de segurança o embalou.

Seguindo Blaine bem de perto, alimentando-se de seu calor, eles desceram as escadas sem fazer barulho. Ao pararem no último degrau, os garotos analisaram tudo que seus olhos podiam enxergar, mas nada parecia fugir do esperado.

Os dois estavam a ponto de desistir e subir as escadas novamente, voltando para o aconchego do quarto, quando Kurt ouviu um ruído baixinho vindo de sua esquerda, ecoando pelo corredor que ia em direção ao quarto de hóspedes.

- Blaine! – Kurt chamou e o garoto logo estava ao seu lado, olhando para o longo e deserto corredor, onde uma única porta os convidava.

Em passos lentos e silenciosos, Kurt e Blaine foram se aproximando. Kurt teve a impressão de que estava ficando sem ar, mas seguiu o caminho mesmo assim. Um ruído podia ser ouvido vindo de dentro do quarto, ritmado e crescente. Curiosos, Kurt e Blaine colaram seus ouvidos na porta, escutando atenciosamente. Como se soubesse da presença dos garotos, o barulho cessou e eles foram recebidos por um silencio carregado de tensão.

Kurt e Blaine se olharam com expressões confusas, pressionando o ouvido com ainda mais força contra a madeira fria. Então, um baque alto soou do outro lado da porta e os dois pularam para trás. Kurt conseguia ouvir seu coração bater contra seus ouvidos, sua respiração se tornou ainda mais ofegante e seu equilíbrio vacilou por um segundo.

- Kurt? – Blaine chamou, se aproximando. – Você está bem?

Porém, antes que Kurt pudesse responder, a porta abriu-se violentamente para eles. Temerosos, os garotos se aproximaram do batente com atenção redobrada, olhando para dentro. Bem ali, em um do canto sombrio do quarto, eles encontraram a fonte do ruído que ouviram antes.

Havia uma garotinha parada junto à parede, de costas para eles, seu rosto encarando o papel de parede bege. Sua mão direita estava erguida, repousada na superfície fria, suas unhas arranhando a madeira, agora exposta, sem piedade.

Quando Blaine deu o primeiro passo para dentro do quarto, o movimento vicioso cessou. A garotinha, que tinha longos cabelos negros e usava um vestido branco que parecia bem amarrotado e sujo, virou a cabeça lentamente, mostrando seu perfil contorcido em uma expressão medonha.

- Blaine? – Ela chamou, sua voz soando aguda e inocente, assustando o garoto. – Você não deveria estar aqui, você não pertence a esse lugar.

- Como assim? – Blaine parou no centro do cômodo, Kurt observando tudo do batente da porta.

A garota deu um sorriso cheio de malícia e virou-se completamente com uma lentidão anormal. Do outro lado do seu rosto, o qual não se era possível ver antes, havia um hematoma enorme e um corte que parecia terrivelmente recente, o sangue ainda escorrendo e sujando seu vestido com o forte tom de escarlate.

Kurt passou a puxar o ar com força, ao que parecia faltar-lhe nos pulmões. Ele se segurou na quina da porta, tentando manter-se de pé, mas Kurt podia sentir seu estômago revirar e sua vista escurecer.

- Kurt? – Blaine chamou, correndo até ele no momento em que suas pernas cederam, tomando-o em seus braços. – Kurt! Kurt, você está me ouvindo?

Pelo canto dos olhos Blaine viu a menina se aproximar, suas pernas formando ângulos estranhos a cada passo. Ela parou no centro do quarto, onde Blaine estava anteriormente, e passou a observá-lo com cautela. Blaine aproveitou a oportunidade para voltar sua atenção para o garoto em seus braços.

- Blaine? – Kurt chamou em meio a suas golfadas de ar.

- Eu estou aqui, Kurt. – Blaine segurou o rosto de Kurt delicadamente, tentando fazer com que ele fixasse os olhos nele. – Kurt, olhe para mim.

Kurt podia sentir a presença de Blaine ao seu redor, utilizando de suas próprias energias para manter ambos de pé. Concentrando-se, Kurt podia discernir o corpo firme de Blaine contra o seu, sustentando-o. Sem conseguir evitar, Kurt deixou sua cabeça cair no ombro do outro garoto, fechando os olhos.

Foi então que outro gritou ecoou pela casa e os dois se viraram para olhar para a garotinha, que tinha sua boca tão aberta que sua mandíbula se deslocara. A visão foi mais do que suficiente para horrorizar os dois garotos. Juntando uma força a qual ele não sabia que tinha, Blaine arrastou a si mesmo e a Kurt para fora do quarto, para longe da garota, para fora daquele pesadelo interminável.

Quando eles alcançaram o quarto, Kurt já estava conseguindo firmar os pés no chão, mas Blaine o deitou na cama com cuidado. Olhos azuis analisaram cada um de seus movimentos e se encheram de preocupação quando Blaine passou a andar de um lado para o outro.

- Blaine, você está bem? – Kurt perguntou, sentando-se na cama.

- O que aconteceu, Kurt? – Blaine olhou para ele com os olhos arregalados. – O que foi aquilo?

- Um espírito. – Ele respondeu sem muita emoção. – Nós já conversamos sobre isso, eu já falei sobre o meu dom e os espíritos...

- Eu sei, Kurt! – Blaine parou de repente, bem em frente ao outro garoto. – Mas porque _eu _consegui vê-lo?

- Eu... – Kurt hesitou, observando a expressão desesperada de Blaine. Ele desejou mais do que qualquer coisa puder dizer a verdade, ele queria poder explicar, mas não era possível ainda. – Eu não sei, Blaine. Eu queria ter uma explicação para isso, mas eu não tenho. Eu sinto muito por você ter visto aquilo.

Blaine puxou a cadeira da escrivaninha de Kurt e sentou-se próximo a janela, assistindo a rua calma. Kurt deitou-se novamente, de costas para a parede, assistindo a expressão de Blaine refletir sua confusão interna.

* * *

Ao despertar, Kurt manteve os olhos fechados. Uma brisa morna acariciava levemente sua bochecha e se infiltrava pelas mechas de seus cabelos em um ritmo constante e tranquilo, fazendo-o suspirar satisfeito. O ritmo parou por um segundo, hesitante, e por fim voltou a embalá-lo.

Quando Kurt abriu os olhos, a brisa moveu-se devagar por seu rosto, descendo até o maxilar, afagando as linhas fortes, e Blaine deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Bom dia. – Ele desejou, sua mão escorregando pelo maxilar de Kurt até cair sobre o colchão.

- Bom dia. – Kurt respondeu em um suspiro, ainda sentindo os resquícios do toque de Blaine e suas bochechas adquirindo um tom róseo.

- Kurt, eu passei a noite toda pensando e eu acho que...

O que quer que Blaine pretendia falar ficou preso em sua garganta ao que uma batida firme soou na porta. Os dois garotos se olharam e Kurt soltou um suspiro antes de responder.

- Pode entrar. – Ele disse sem muita emoção, afastando-se um pouco de Blaine de inconscientemente.

A porta abriu e Burt adentrou o quarto sem qualquer cerimônia, desejando bom dia. A surpresa, porém, foi quando Burt disse que Kurt tinha visitas e duas garotas adentraram o quarto, olhando ao redor. As duas vestiam uniformes vermelho e branco e rabos de cavalos altos, um loiro e um preto.

- Santana?! Brittany?! – Kurt espantou-se, de repente muito consciente do pijama que ainda usava.

- Bom saber que você ainda se lembra de nós. – Santana ironizou. – Escute, senhorita, Brittany e eu temos muitos compromissos hoje, então vamos deixar a frescura de lado e ir direto ao ponto: nós sabemos o que aconteceu entre você e David Karofsky.

Os olhos de Kurt se arregalaram e seu coração acelerou de solavanco. Kurt fechou as mãos em punhos quando estas começaram a tremer e por pouco ele não passou a hiperventilar. Seu pai ainda estava no quarto, observando os garotos com os olhos estreitos e os punhos cerrados firmes aos seus lados.

- Pai... – Kurt gaguejou, virando-se para o mais velho. – Por favor, me deixe falar com as meninas a sós.

- Kurt, eu não... – Burt tentou argumentar.

- Pai, por favor. – Ele pediu novamente, quase suplicando.

Burt lançou um olhar desconfiado para Santana e Brittany antes de sair, fechando a porta atrás de si. Kurt sentou-se na beirada de sua cama, virado para as duas garotas, e todo seu corpo tremia. Blaine se aproximou, tentando reconfortá-lo com uma mão em seu ombro, fazendo uma pequena massagem e mantendo seus olhos fixos no rosto de Kurt o tempo todo.

- Como? – Sua voz soou baixa e trêmula.

- Não interessa. – Santana cuspiu. – O que importa é que nós sabemos e queremos lhe ajudar. – Ao receber um olhar confuso como resposta, Santana apressou-se em continuar. – Eu sei que o dever das líderes de torcida é apoiar os jogadores do time de futebol, mas nós não concordamos com o que aquela rolha mutante fez. – Ao lado de Santana, Brittany acenou positivamente com a cabeça, parecendo determinada.

- Santana, eu agradeço, por mais que essa sua atitude seja suspeita, mas eu não vou voltar para a McKinley. Eu não estaria seguro. – Ele admitiu, soando nervoso.

- Então você vai fugir? – Santana exasperou-se. – Isso é exatamente o que eles querem!

- Ah não, Kurt! O que eu vou fazer sem o meu unicórnio? – Brittany choramingou.

- Me desculpe? – Kurt franziu o cenho. – Eu já lutei por muito tempo, Santana. Ele me ameaçou. Você não sabe como é ser desaprovado por todo mundo.

- Você acha que todo mundo apoia meu relacionamento com a Brittany? – Ela deu uma risada sem humor. – Eu garanto que não, mas isso não importa para nós. O que importa é o quanto nós nos amamos. – Santana sorriu docemente para Brittany, que se aproximou de sua namorada e pegou sua mão, entrelaçando seus dedos.

- Eu fico muito feliz de saber que você pensa desse jeito. Vejo que a Brittany está lhe fazendo muito bem, mas o mundo nunca deixou de te amar, Santana. – Kurt disse calmamente, consciente da presença de Blaine. – Você faz parte das líderes de torcida, você e Brittany estão no topo da pirâmide. Ninguém sequer olharia torto para vocês, Sue os comeria vivos.

- Volte para as Cheerios, então. – Santana deu de ombros. – Sue o aceitaria em um piscar de olhos.

- Não é tão fácil assim. – Ele negou com a cabeça. – A McKinley não é segura, Santana. Eu não conseguiria seguir meu dia com o peso daquela ameaça, eu não posso arriscar. Eu não sei como eu reagiria se eu fosse obrigado a enfrentar o Karofsky de novo.

- E para onde você vai?

- Eu ainda não sei. – Kurt suspirou. – Qualquer lugar seguro.

- E o que seu pai acha? – Santana levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Ele concorda e não quer que eu volte lá. Se eu não intervisse, eu tenho certeza que ele iria atrás do Karofsky com uma espingarda. – Ele deu um pequeno sorriso diante à proteção exagerada de seu pai.

- Diga a ele que se precisar de ajuda, é só falar comigo. – Santana disse, cheia de si. – Eu sinto muito por isso ter acontecido, Kurt. Se existe alguém que não merece nada assim, é você.

- Obrigado, Santana. – Ele disse genuinamente.

- Kurt! – Brittany exclamou de repente, se jogando nos braços dele com lágrimas escorrendo livres por suas bochechas rosadas. – Eu vou sentir saudades.

- Eu também, Britt. – Kurt disse sincero, afagando as costas da garota, segurando suas próprias lágrimas.

- Você é o melhor unicórnio de todos, Kurt. Não importa o que eles digam. – Brittany disse cheia de certeza, sua voz levemente abafada pelo tecido da camisa de Kurt.

- Não. _Você_ é o melhor unicórnio que já frequentou aquele colégio, qualquer um pode ver isso. – Ele a abraçou com força. – Você é um gênio, Brittany. Nunca deixe ninguém tentar lhe convencer do contrário.

O tempo todo Santana observou a cena de certa distância, um sorriso cheio de afeto em seu rosto e lágrimas não derramadas brilhando em seus olhos, as quais ela tentou disfarçar. Brittany deu um beijo na bochecha de Kurt antes de levantar-se de onde ela estava ajoelhada no chão e voltar para junto de Santana, agarrando-se em seu braço.

As duas se dirigiram para a porta, mas Brittany olhou para Kurt uma última vez antes de sair.

- Seu amigo é muito bonito, Kurt. Mas ele não fala muito, não é? – Brittany olhou diretamente para Blaine e acenou com um sorriso simpático.

Kurt soltou uma exclamação e virou-se para Blaine, que tinha uma expressão igualmente confusa. Kurt abriu a boca para perguntar, mas as duas garotas já não estavam mais no cômodo.

- Como? – Kurt se perguntou.

Após o susto, Kurt olhou para Blaine novamente. Era óbvio que o garoto tinha algo a dizer, mas talvez a interrupção o houvesse feito desistir. De qualquer forma, Kurt esperou que Blaine reagisse.

O outro garoto tinha os olhos fixos no rosto de Kurt e havia algo no ar, pesando mais a cada minuto, ao que Blaine parecia fazer uma decisão silenciosa. Kurt podia sentir Blaine alimentar-se de sua energia para manter sua presença e seu toque firmes.

Em outras ocasiões, Kurt costumava se incomodar quando espíritos se alimentavam de sua energia para se manterem tangíveis. Ele sempre ficava extremamente mal-humorado e cansado, pesadelos o deixavam acordado durante a noite e uma dor de cabeça constante o acompanhava durante o dia. Porém, por algum motivo, com Blaine era diferente.

- Kurt... – Ele finalmente começou. – Eu acho que... Talvez eu... Seria melhor se eu... – Blaine desviou o olhar para um ponto qualquer no colchão. – Talvez eu devesse ir para casa, Kurt. Há dias eu não vejo meus pais e o Cooper está lidando com tudo sozinho. Agora que já passou um tempo, talvez eles estejam prontos para falar comigo.

- Essa decisão tem algo a ver com o que aconteceu ontem? – Kurt perguntou com certa dificuldade, sentindo seu coração preso em sua garganta.

- Eu tenho que pensar sobre aquilo também. – Blaine admitiu.

- Blaine, eu sinto muito por aquilo, mas você sabe sobre o que eu posso fazer e eu não posso controlar o que acontece, infelizmente. Eu achei que você entendesse.

- Kurt, eu entendo. – Blaine falou com firmeza. – Isso não tem nada a ver com você, eu prometo. Eu gosto muito de você e serei eternamente grato pelo que você fez por mim até agora, mas eu preciso de um tempo.

- Mas nós tínhamos planejado de irmos falar com sua família hoje. – Kurt se viu nervoso e um tanto quanto desesperado.

- Seu pai disse que você não vai para o colégio essa semana, nós podemos ir qualquer dia. – Blaine olhou para Kurt por um segundo e sorriu, segurando sua mão. – Eu vou sentir sua falta, Kurt. Eu prometo voltar logo.

Kurt apenas assentiu com a cabeça, não confiando em sua voz no momento. Sem dizer mais nada, Blaine apertou sua mão firmemente e sumiu no ar, deixando Kurt com um aperto no peito e uma sensação de solidão.


	5. Parte V

**N/A**: Um amigo muito querido fez alguns desenhos inspirados nessa história. Os links estão no meu perfil. Obrigados a todos que dedicaram um pouco de seu tempo a Ghost Of You.

* * *

Parte V

Os dias que se passaram foram, sem dúvida nenhuma, os dias mais longos e entediantes da vida de Kurt. Ele recebeu várias visitas de outros espíritos, mas nenhum deles se mostrara nenhum grande desafio.

Kurt pedira a Finn que, pela primeira vez na vida dele, anotasse o dever de casa que os professores passaram, para que ele não ficasse muito atrasado no conteúdo, mesmo que não fosse voltar para a McKinley.

Sendo assim, seus dias se resumiram a estudar e ajudar Carole com a casa. Às vezes, quando Kurt estava sozinho, ele ligava o aparelho de som e cantava o mais alto que podia. Esse havia sido o único escape que ele encontrara, já que também tivera que abandonar o Glee Club.

Em mais uma tarde pacata, quando Kurt estava cogitando reorganizar seu guarda-roupa pela terceira vez no intervalo de 48 horas, seu celular tocou com um número inesperado piscando na tela.

- Santana? – Kurt atendeu com cautela.

- Nós precisamos conversar. – Ela disse, sempre sem rodeios.

Cerca de meia hora depois, Santana estava confortavelmente sentada em uma das poltronas da sala de estar da casa dos Hudson-Hummel, olhando para Kurt com uma expressão séria.

- Sobre o que você queria falar comigo? – Kurt pressionou quando a hispânica permaneceu encarando-o, sem dar qualquer sinal de se iria começar a falar em breve ou se aquilo se tratava de uma competição para ver quem fica mais tempo sem piscar.

- Sobre o que Brittany falou a respeito do seu "amigo". – Ela fez aspas no ar com os dedos. – Nós sempre soubemos do seu dom, Kurt, mas fique orgulhoso em saber que você é excelente em ser discreto.

- Isso realmente não faz com que eu me sinta melhor, Santana. – Kurt olhou para Santana com insatisfação.

- Não precisa se preocupar, senhorita. Seu segredo está seguro. – Santana fez um gesto dramático, colocando uma mão sobre o seu coração e suspirando.

- Me desculpe se eu soar ofensivo, mas porque eu deveria confiar em você? – Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e cruzou as pernas, sua postura reta.

- Isso foi extremamente ofensivo, Kurt. Magoou meus sentimentos e feriu meu ego, mas eu vou deixar passar. – Santana disse, mostrando indiferença. – Você pode confiar em nós porque agora você sabe sobre a Brittany também. Kurt, você mais do que ninguém sabe que crianças têm a sensibilidade de ver espíritos.

- Sim, suas mentes são inocentes e livres dos preconceitos impostos pela sociedade, já que elas não entendem metade do que está se passando ao redor delas durante a maior parte do tempo e isso as deixas com a cabeça aberta e aptas para aceitar outras realidades. – Kurt recitou. – Mas que eu saiba Brittany não é uma criança.

- Exatamente. Brittany pode não ser uma criança, mas ela é pura como uma. Ela é livre de preconceito e completamente inocente, tudo o que você acabou de dizer. Ela não tem nenhum dom, Kurt. Brittany pode ver e ouvir espíritos porque tem a alma pura. – Santana explicou. – Foi assim que descobrimos sobre o que aconteceu entre você e o Karofsky. Um dos espíritos, os quais ela gosta de chamar de "iluminados", viu tudo e contou para ela. Ninguém mais sabe, mas o Glee Club merece sua confiança, Kurt. Todos estão preocupados e ficar calado vai dar ao Karofsky a ideia de que ele está certo e que saiu ganhando. Nós não podemos deixar isso acontecer.

- O que exatamente você quer que eu faça, Santana? – Kurt perguntou após considerar tudo o que a garota havia acabado de dizer e suspirou.

- Se você está realmente indo embora, vá até lá e diga a eles.

* * *

Kurt estava prestes a se encolher em um canto e chorar quando, na tarde monótona de quinta-feira, Blaine apareceu novamente.

- Blaine! – Kurt não pôde evitar o sorriso que cresceu em seu rosto.

- Kurt, você não tem ideia de como é bom vê-lo novamente. – Blaine sorriu de volta. – Eu achei que ir para casa seria uma boa ideia, mas as coisas só pioraram desde a última vez que eu fui lá.

- Seus pais estão bem? – Ele perguntou, genuinamente preocupado.

- Não exatamente. – Blaine negou com a cabeça, suspirando. – Cooper está tendo muito trabalho com eles e parece que está ficando cada vez mais difícil controlá-los.

- Eu sinto muito, Blaine. – Kurt se aproximou.

- E por aqui? O que você fez enquanto eu estava lá?

- Sinceramente? Nada. – Ele suspirou. – Eu estudei, ajudei a Carole a arrumar a casa e ajudei meu pai na garagem.

- Você ajudou seu pai na garagem? – Blaine levantou uma sobrancelha, um sorriso zombeteiro se formando em seus lábios. – Com o quê?

- Fique sabendo, Blaine Anderson, que eu entendo muito de carros. – Kurt olhou para Blaine com o queixo erguido e cruzou os braços. – Onde você acha que eu consigo dinheiro para comprar as roupas que eu tenho?

- Tudo bem, eu acredito. – Blaine riu. – Mas eu quero ver isso.

- Não me subestime. – Kurt sorriu enviesado.

- Nunca. – Ele negou com veemência e com uma expressão exageradamente séria.

Kurt riu e o som ecoou pela casa vazia até morrer e deixar para trás um silêncio pesado. Blaine suspirou e sentou-se no sofá, sinalizando para que Kurt fizesse o mesmo. Um tanto quanto nervoso, Kurt sentou-se ao lado de Blaine, talvez mais próximo do que estritamente necessário.

- Kurt, esse tempo todo eu tentei entender o que aconteceu naquela noite, mas eu não cheguei à conclusão nenhuma. Eu até cogitei a possibilidade de estar absorvendo seu dom por osmose, já que estamos passando tanto tempo junto, mas isso não faz muito sentido. – Blaine deu uma risadinha sem humor, tentando dissipar um pouco da tensão que ele mesmo havia criado. – Mas há de existir uma explicação para tudo isso e eu acho que você sabe qual é. Então, eu peço que você seja honesto comigo, Kurt, ou eu vou acabar enlouquecendo.

- Blaine, eu não... – Kurt sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, pego desprevenido pelo pedido.

- Kurt, por favor. – Ele implorou, soando desesperado. – Independentemente do que seja, eu preciso que você me diga.

Kurt olhou diretamente para Blaine, seu coração batendo forte e acelerado em seu peito e suas mãos tremendo. O desespero era evidente nas feições do outro e um aperto em seu peito ameaçou sufocá-lo. Respirando fundo, Kurt desejou silenciosamente que Blaine não se assustasse.

- Blaine, você sabe sobre o meu dom. Eu consigo ver e falar com espíritos. – Ele começou devagar. – É por isso que eu sou o único que não trata você como se você fosse invisível. Para os outros, você realmente é invisível, Blaine. Você não está aqui, seu espírito está. – Kurt assistiu enquanto o rosto de Blaine refletia o entendimento que começara a inundar sua mente. – Seus pais estão à beira da loucura e seus amigos estão de luto porque você não está mais entre eles. Algo aconteceu com você e custou sua vida.

Blaine estava encarando um ponto qualquer no chão, sua postura travada e seu olhar tão vazio quanto sua expressão. Kurt esperou em silêncio por uma reação explosiva ou anormalmente agitada, mas quando Blaine finalmente se moveu, ele apenas levantou-se e olhou para Kurt.

- Nós precisamos falar com meus pais. Eu preciso saber o que aconteceu. Eu sei que não pertenço mais a essa dimensão, mas eu não sei como seguir em frente. – A voz de Blaine soou controlada, algo que incomodou Kurt profundamente.

- É meu trabalho lhe ajudar, Blaine. – Ele disse com um sorriso amigável. – É o que eu estou tentando fazer desde o princípio.

- Então não há mais o que esperar. – Blaine fez seu caminho até a porta com movimentos calculados, sem olhar para trás para ter certeza de se Kurt o estava seguindo. Com um longo suspiro e um aperto no peito, Kurt o fez.

* * *

Kurt e Blaine já estavam na metade do caminho para Westerville e Blaine ainda não havia dito uma palavra sequer. Kurt passara alguns minutos no telefone com seu pai, explicando a situação e a pequena viagem repentina, mas após desconectar a ligação o silêncio logo se tornou agonizante.

- O que faz com que o espírito fique preso à Terra? – Blaine falou de repente, finalmente acabando com o silêncio e alarmando Kurt.

- Depende de muitos fatores, mas normalmente envolve desejo de vingança, apego àqueles que foram deixados, assuntos inacabados ou pode ser porque o roteiro kármico da pessoa não foi cumprido durante a vida. – Kurt explicou com facilidade, olhando para o rosto de Blaine de soslaio a procura de alguma reação.

- Roteiro kármico? – Blaine franziu o cenho.

- Todos nós temos uma proposta encarnatória ao nascer. Uma missão a completar, um plano de vida. Às vezes é uma coisa simples como falar algo no momento correto ou causar certa impressão em alguém. Nós passamos pelo mundo sem saber para quê viemos e completamos nossa proposta sem perceber. Essa é a beleza da coisa. – Kurt deu uma risadinha, mas Blaine não compartilhou do humor da situação.

- Hm, então eu não completei minha "missão"? – Blaine perguntou, olhando diretamente para a estrada a sua frente.

- Eu não sei, Blaine. Pode ser que o motivo de você ainda não ter feito a travessia seja o apego a seus familiares. – Ele deu de ombros.

Blaine apenas assentiu e a viagem seguiu em silêncio até eles alcançarem a placa que dizia "Bem-vindo a Westerville". Blaine deu as instruções até uma casa grande e impecavelmente branca em um bairro de propriedades privadas. Ao alcançar a casa de número 4, Kurt desligou o motor e inspirou profundamente.

Os dois seguiram por uma longa passarela de pedra, apreciando o bom gosto do jardim. A entrada da casa chegava a ser intimidante de tão majestosa, mas Kurt disfarçou seu incômodo e apertou a campainha.

Não muito tempo depois um homem jovem e alto de olhos azuis abriu a porta com uma expressão de extremo cansaço e olhou para Kurt sem muita emoção. Kurt conhecia bem aquele rosto depois de ver tantas fotos suas na internet, ao procurar por fotos de Blaine.

- Esse é o Cooper, meu irmão. – Blaine disse rapidamente, mas Kurt já sabia.

- Em que posso ajudá-lo? – Cooper perguntou, olhando Kurt de cima a baixo, julgando-o silenciosamente.

- Eu estou aqui para falar sobre Blaine Anderson. – Ao ouvir o nome de seu irmão, o olhar de Cooper fixou-se no rosto de Kurt com mais intensidade. – Meu nome é Kurt Hummel.

- De onde você conhece o Blaine? – Cooper perguntou desconfiado, apertando a mão que Kurt lhe estendera e sinalizou para que ele entrasse.

- Da Dalton. Você fazia parte dos Warblers. – Blaine forneceu a resposta, seguindo-o de perto.

- Eu sou aluno da Academia Dalton. Eu e Blaine nos conhecemos quando eu entrei para os Warblers. – Ele disse da maneira mais convincente possível, levando em conta seu nervosismo.

- Ah, você também faz parte daquele grupo de loucos?! – Cooper disse com tom zombeteiro, mas havia afeto em seu olhar. – Blaine nunca cala a boca sobre eles. Mas o que você quer falar sobre ele, exatamente?

- Hm... – Kurt esperou que Blaine o ajudasse, mas o garoto apenas o observou cheio de expectativa. – Blaine me pareceu um pouco chateado da última vez que eu falei com ele. Aparentemente, ele e o pai tiveram um desentendimento.

- Ah, sim. – Cooper assentiu. – Não foi apenas um desentendimento, foram vários. Meu pai e Blaine discordavam de muitas coisas.

Kurt percebeu que Cooper encarou as escadarias que se encontravam bem adiante o tempo todo enquanto falava e algo o atraiu automaticamente. Antes que pudesse pensar sobre o que estava fazendo, Kurt caminhou até as escadas e sua mão alcançou o corrimão como se tivesse vida própria. Assim que sua pele fez contato com a madeira polida, uma sensação desconfortável instalou-se em seu estômago. Era como se um nó houvesse sido bem atado lá dentro e Kurt fechou os olhos, sentindo-se tonto.

Vozes alteradas soaram em algum lugar da casa, se aproximando. Em momento nenhum Kurt abriu os olhos, mas ele pôde ver perfeitamente quando um homem bem vestido em um terno alinhado apareceu no topo da escada, Blaine em seu encalço.

- Pai, isso é importante para mim. – A voz de Blaine soou suplicante.

- Eu sei, Blaine, e eu sinto muito! Mas não vale a pena o risco. – O homem sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

- Para mim vale. – Blaine disse impertinente.

- Você está sendo extremamente egoísta. – Ele parou no meio de sua descida, virando-se para seu filho. – Blaine, sua mãe e eu não vamos arriscar que algo aconteça com você, não adianta. Nós não tocaremos mais nesse assunto, já chega.

- Eu vou voltar para a Dalton. – Blaine disse após alguns segundos de silêncio tenso. – Dormirei lá este final de semana.

- Você não vai a lugar nenhum a essa hora da noite. – Seu pai protestou.

- Eu não sou um de seus negócios, pai. – Blaine desceu as escadas rapidamente e correu até a porta de entrada, quase esbarrando em Cooper no caminho. – Pare de me tratar como se eu fosse.

Blaine fechou a porta e mais vozes alteradas ficaram para trás, dessa vez envolvendo Cooper e o mais velho dos Anderson. Blaine nem sequer se preocupou em pegar seu carro, ao invés seguindo pela calçada em passos rápidos, sua cabeça baixa, as mãos nos bolsos e lágrimas nos olhos.

Sem se dar conta do tempo ou da distância, Blaine se encontrava na metade do caminho para a Dalton, há vários quarteirões de sua casa, quando um carro preto dobrou a esquina em alta velocidade, os pneus cantando no asfalto, levantando fumaça. As portas de trás se abriram antes mesmo de o carro parar, bem ao lado de Blaine, e de dentro saltaram três garotos. Blaine se lembrava de cada um deles, é claro. Não havia como esquecer.

- Ora, ora, ora, se não é Blaine Anderson, o franguinho mais amarelão de Westerville?! – Um dos garotos se aproximou de Blaine como um animal selvagem se aproxima de sua presa. – Eu pensei que você tivesse aprendido a não sujar nossas ruas com essas suas tendências nojentas.

O primeiro golpe o atingiu na boca do estômago e foi logo seguido por um segundo e um terceiro. Havia cinco garotos ao seu redor, cada um aplicando um golpe diferente em intervalos mínimos. Logo Blaine estava se encolhendo no chão, sem forças para sequer tentar desviar dos socos e chutes, ele só queria que aquilo acabasse.

Cada centímetro do seu corpo gritava por ajuda, sua visão estava perturbadoramente escura e havia um gosto forte de ferro em sua boca. Blaine temeu que seu corpo abrisse ao meio naquele momento e um grito animalesco forçou seu caminho para fora de sua garganta quando uma pisada em seu peito fez uma de suas costelas emitir um estalo repulsivo e por um segundo Blaine achou que fosse vomitar.

Ele podia ouvir as risadas e as congratulações que um ou outro recebia após um golpe que eles consideravam bem dado. Blaine apenas fechou os olhos e esperou que a escuridão o recebesse como um bom amigo, mas o tempo passou devagar, os golpes continuaram atingindo-o.

Um grito agudo soou de algum lugar e por um segundo Blaine achou estar ouvindo coisa, mas então tudo parou. Blaine não conseguia puxar ar o suficiente para encher seus pulmões e seu corpo não parecia estar funcionando corretamente. Os garotos gritaram um com o outro enquanto entravam no carro e disparavam para longe.

Leves passos fizeram seu caminho até ele rapidamente e Blaine ouviu alguém lhe falando em um tom apressado. Ele não compreendeu uma palavra do que a pessoa dissera, mas seu corpo inteiro relaxou e Blaine agradeceu silenciosamente quando a escuridão o levou embora.

Kurt finalmente abriu os olhos. Para sua surpresa, ele encontrou-se sentado em um dos degraus da escadaria da casa dos Anderson, descobrindo-se incapaz de se manter em pé. Cooper estava sentado ao seu lado, chamando seu nome repetitivamente, e Blaine estava ajoelhado a sua frente, uma expressão preocupada em seu rosto.

- Kurt, você está bem? – Cooper perguntou novamente.

- Estou, desculpe por isso. – Kurt sacudiu a cabeça e tentou levantar-se, aceitando a ajuda de Cooper.

- O que aconteceu? – Ele perguntou preocupado. – Você parecia estar em transe ou algo assim.

- Diga a ele, Kurt. – Disse Blaine.

- Cooper, escute. – Ele virou-se para o mais velho e mirou-o com intensidade. – Eu tenho um dom que me permite ver e ouvir espíritos terrenos, que são almas perdidas as quais ficaram presas à Terra por algum motivo. É por isso que eu estou aqui. Para pedir a você que me ajude a ajudar seu irmão. O lugar dele não é entre nós, Cooper. Ele precisa seguir em frente.

- Do que diabos você está falando? Espíritos? – Cooper parecia transtornado. – Blaine não está morto, qual é o seu problema?

- Cooper, sua negação em aceitar o falecimento do Blaine pode ser o motivo pelo qual ele não conseguiu fazer a travessia.

- Negação? – Cooper praticamente gritou. – Quem é você? Meu irmão não está morto!

- Isso que acabou de acontecer – Kurt apontou para onde ele estivera sentado na escada. – foi o resultado de uma visão. Eu vi o ataque, Cooper.

- Pela última vez, Blaine não está morto! – Ele passou a mãos pelos cabelos e os fios bagunçados deram ao rapaz um ar de louco. – Aqueles filhos da puta por pouco não lhe tiraram a vida, mas uma garota estava passeando com seu cachorro e correu para ajudá-lo. Blaine está em coma, mas não está morto. Que tipo de droga você consome, garoto?

Kurt virou-se e olhou para Blaine, que parecia a ponto de explodir de tanta confusão, mas ele parecia estar tentando conectar as poucas lembranças que lhe sobraram daquela noite.

- Kurt, diga a ele que eu estou aqui agora. Diga! – Blaine exigiu, alarmado.

- Cooper, eu sei que você deve estar achando que eu sou louco e eu não tiro sua razão, algumas coisas realmente não fazem sentido nem para mim nessa situação, mas Blaine está aqui agora. – Kurt apontou para onde Blaine estava parado e Cooper seguiu a sua linha de visão como se pudesse enxergar alguma coisa.

- E você espera que eu acredite nisso? – Cooper levantou uma sobrancelha. – O que é que você quer, afinal? Dinheiro? Diga a quantia e nós poderemos acabar logo com isso. Meus pais chegarão em casa a qualquer momento e eu não quero lhes causar estresse desnecessário.

- Não, eu não quero nada. – Kurt negou com a cabeça e virou-se para Blaine. – Blaine, diga algo que só você e o Cooper sabem.

- Coop, você lembra quando nós éramos pequenos e nos feriados nossa família toda se reunia ao redor do piano para ouvir nossos duetos? – Blaine narrou com afeição.

Blaine correu para a sala ao lado enquanto Kurt repetia para Cooper o que ele havia dito, palavra por palavra. Os olhos do mais velho se arregalaram e se encheram de lágrimas quando uma melodia conhecida chegou a seus ouvidos.

Kurt e Cooper seguiram o som até o cômodo ao lado, onde Blaine se encontrava sentado em um piano de cauda branco.

- Squirt? – Cooper chamou, sua voz soando estrangulada ao que ele segurou um soluço.

- Não me chame assim. – Blaine reclamou, mas havia um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios.

- Blaine pediu que você não o chamasse assim. – Kurt riu. – Eu acho que ele não gosta muito do apelido.

- Ele nunca gostou. – Cooper riu junto e tentou enxugar os olhos com o dorso de sua mão. – Como é possível que ele esteja aqui? Ele está no hospital há mais de três semanas, completamente inconsciente, mas vivo.

- Eu sinceramente não sei. Eu nunca tive que lidar com o espírito de uma pessoa viva antes, mas talvez... – Kurt pausou, pensamentos e teorias correndo rápido por sua cabeça.

- Talvez o que? – Cooper perguntou ansioso.

- Kurt? – Blaine pressionou, a melodia cessando sob seus dedos.

- Talvez essa seja a razão pela qual Blaine está inconsciente! Digo, o corpo dele está. O corpo físico de uma pessoa não tem como funcionar sem seu espírito, é claro. – Kurt falou rapidamente, tentando acompanhar a velocidade de seu raciocínio. – Cooper, por acaso houve alguma complicação durante a recuperação de Blaine?

- Há mais de uma semana ele teve uma parada cardíaca, mas os médicos o trouxeram de volta.

- Então ele esteve morto por um tempo! Seu espírito estava pronto para fazer a travessia e por isso desprendeu-se de seu corpo físico, mas quando sua energia corpórea voltou ao normal, ele ficou preso. – Kurt disse como se fosse óbvio, olhando para Blaine com uma expressão maravilhada.

- E o que vamos fazer para trazê-lo de volta? – Cooper perguntou, um tanto quanto agitado.

- Nós temos que juntá-los, eu acredito. E temos que fazer isso o mais rápido possível, porque quando mais forte o corpo espiritual dele ficar, mais fraco o físico se tornará.

- Kurt, você não precisa falar como se eu não estivesse aqui. – Blaine reclamou, cruzando os braços.

- Desculpe, Blaine. Eu estou tentando não enlouquecer seu irmão. – Kurt sorriu-lhe gentilmente.

- O que estamos fazendo aqui, então? Vamos! – Cooper segurou Kurt pelo pulso e o puxou até o lado de fora, empurrando-o em direção a seu carro e correndo até a garagem. – Vamos, Kurt! Entre no carro e me siga.

Kurt não pôde evitar um sorrio diante o entusiasmo de Cooper. Entrando no carro, Kurt fez uma manobra para tirá-lo do caminho de Cooper. Blaine estava ao seu lado, pensativo.

- O que vai acontecer comigo, Kurt? – Blaine perguntou com um suspiro trêmulo.

- Você vai voltar ao normal, a ser tangível e visível para todos. – Kurt olhou para a expressão preocupada de Blaine. – Do que você tem medo, Blaine?

- E se eu esquecer desse tempo que eu passei... desse jeito? – Blaine olhou para Kurt, seus grandes olhos dourados brilhando com lágrimas não derramadas. – E se eu esquecer de você, Kurt?

- Eu não vou deixar isso acontecer. Se você esquecer, eu farei você lembrar. Você não vai se livrar de mim tão facilmente. – Kurt sorriu com afeição.

- Ainda bem, porque eu não quero isso. – Blaine alcançou a mão de Kurt.

Cooper passou a seu lado buzinando, sinalizando para que ele o seguisse. Kurt segurou a mão de Blaine com força por um segundo, soltando-a e partindo atrás do outro carro em seguida.

* * *

Ao chegar ao hospital, Cooper correu pelos corredores como se estivesse atrasado para alguma coisa e ouviu reclamação de três enfermeiras. Kurt manteve o passo rápido atrás do mais velho, mas parou após a terceira queixa.

- Cooper, você precisa se acalmar! – Kurt exclamou sem fôlego.

- É fácil para você dizer, Blaine está bem ai com você. – Cooper apontou para o lado direito de Kurt, mas Blaine estava do lado esquerdo. – Eu sinto falta do meu irmãozinho, Kurt.

- Eu sei. – Ele sorriu gentilmente. – Mas se nós formos expulsos do hospital, não poderemos ajudá-lo.

Cooper apenas assentiu e respirou profundamente algumas vezes antes de seguir seu caminho em passos controlados. Eles passaram pelo corredor onde Kurt lembrava ter visto Blaine pela primeira vez e vieram parar em frente à porta de número 206. Cooper olhou para Kurt com um pouco de medo nos olhos e girou a maçaneta devagar.

Tanto Kurt quanto Blaine soltaram uma exclamação ao verem Blaine – o corpo físico dele – deitado inconsciente sobre a cama, parecendo extremamente pequeno e frágil.

- Blainey! – Cooper quase correu até seu irmão, segurando o rosto do garoto entre suas mãos e beijando sua testa.

- O que eu devo fazer? – Blaine perguntou para Kurt, que parecia um pouco desconcertado com as duas imagens de Blaine.

- Eu não sei. – Ele suspirou. – Faça o que você acha certo.

Blaine assentiu e olhou ao redor. Tudo era muito branco e havia um cheiro forte de produto de limpeza no ar. Havia uma máquina medindo os batimentos calmos do coração de Blaine, apitando, anunciando sua vida. Sem movimentos muito bruscos, Blaine se aproximou de seu corpo. A cada passo à frente, algo o puxava para mais perto, atraindo-o. De repente, Blaine sabia exatamente o que tinha que fazer.

- Cooper, dê um pouco de espaço a ele. – Kurt pediu, sua voz trêmula.

Cooper afastou-se, olhando para Kurt cheio de esperança. Kurt puxou o mais velho para junto de si e observou em silêncio enquanto Blaine dava a volta na cama. Kurt pôde sentir quando algo no ar mudou drasticamente. Blaine esticou uma mão em direção ao corpo deitado na cama e o quarto inteiro parecia vibrar.

- Kurt? – Blaine chamou por sobre o zunido ao seu redor e seus olhos se trancaram com as íris azuis. – Obrigado.

Kurt não teve a oportunidade de dizer nada, porque no segundo seguinte Blaine não estava mais lá. Os picos de seus batimentos cardíacos cresceram antes de voltarem ao normal, a mudança não durou mais de meio minuto. Cooper e Kurt prenderam a respiração por um segundo, esperando.

Cooper foi o primeiro a correr até a cama quando Blaine tomou uma golfada de ar profunda. Kurt sentiu seu coração acelerar quando as pálpebras de Blaine tremularam e se abriram, revelando o par de íris cor de mel as quais Kurt estava acostumado a olhar e encontrar conforto.

Com certa dificuldade e com uma expressão confusa, Blaine focou os olhos em Cooper e o rosto familiar pareceu acalmá-lo.

- Hey, Blaine. – Cooper cumprimentou com a voz baixa e calma. – Bem-vindo de volta, parceiro.

- Hey, Coop. – Blaine deu um pequeno sorriso.

Kurt sentiu sua respiração ficar presa em sua garganta e seu coração bater forte quando Blaine virou a cabeça para analisar o resto do quarto. Seus olhos se encontraram em questão de segundos e o tempo pareceu parar. Kurt nunca sentira tanto medo em sua vida.

Blaine piscou uma, duas, três vezes e Kurt se esforçou para conter um soluço. Então um sorriso começou a crescer em seus lábios, iluminando todo o seu rosto.

- Kurt. – Ele chamou em um sopro e esticou uma mão em sua direção, mesmo que com certa dificuldade. Kurt foi até ele com passos rápidos e a aceitou, seus dedos se entrelaçando automaticamente. Lágrimas desceram por suas bochechas e Blaine apertou sua mão, certificando-o de que tudo ficaria bem. E Kurt acreditou.


End file.
